Turn of darkness
by C.RoWhite
Summary: The true power of the goddesses can currupt even the most purest of hearts. The hero of time dies leaving his son. Now its the son's turn for an adventure of his own. Will he lose himself along the way to the power he seeks? R&R please
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own legend of Zelda or any of the characters with in this story. I do not make any money off this story. This story is purely for entertainment for those who wish to read. This story is rated M for mature audiences due to language, violence, and sexual scenes. If you are under the age of 18 you are too young to be reading this and should not be reading. If you choose to read anyways you are doing so at your own risk. I gave proper warns and will not be held responsible for any outcomes. Thank you.

Twenty years, twenty long yet very shot years of peace and tranquility had passed after the defeat of the King of Darkness, Ganon. All was grand even in the darkest of areas. The fiends were banished from the land except a few man eating plants and the occasional hoard of stalchildren. Everyone was Happy even the new Queen Zelda and her new daughter Princess Zelda.

20 years in the past

"Now Link. Now is your chance." A young woman yelled.

With one mighty swing a young man using the sword of legend, dressed in a green tunic, shorts, and hat had slain the evil Ganondorf. Falling to his knee Link pulled his hat off to clear his brow of sweat and letting his long golden blond hair fall to his face. The woman dressed in a soft pink and white gown would run over to reward Link with a hug and a soft passionate kiss.

"Hmm, Zelda, I couldn't have done it without you." Link spoke in a pant.

Link would kiss her back as this reward alone was grand. They would stand to see a beam of light land on them showing visions of world now that the darkness was fading. With one final kiss Link and Zelda were separated, Link going back to his time while Zelda was left as that was her time. Link would relive his childhood and with a new future set the past changed. How ever Link remembers the fights, the temples and everything. People forgot Ganondorf took over as he was stopped before he could because Link spoke of what was going to happen. Reliving his childhood also changed the way other things were, but Link still remembered everything and he soon regretted remembering.

18 years in the past

Link, The man that defeated Ganon, stood tall and proud in a tree, but he was in pain. A pain not many had the misfortune to feel. He stood watching a glorious marriage ceremony. Everyone was happy, but he wasn't, fore this was the marriage of Zelda and another man.

He was soon joined by the six element saints. They would stand with him to watch. They saw and knew the pain he was in. Link had expressed his feelings for Zelda many a times but she never showed the same feelings back. His changing the future changed how she felt about him. This marriage ripped his heart to pieces. He remembered the kiss she gave him after his battle, and now he was guaranteed to never feel it again.

Through his heart break he managed to find one person, a young farm girl named Malon. He always loved her and courted her when Zelda denied him. She gave him a horse. He saved her family and the ranch, though they did not know that. She and him married it was a small gathering and later had a child with her. Misfortune struck him again as she was not strong enough and died during the birth of his one and only little girl she looked so much like Link with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Link grieved for the loss of his second love in less then a year time.

A week after while he still grieved he received an invitation to the castle. It was urgent and requested he brought his new child. Upon arriving he was pulled to a beautifully decorated room with a crib that held a beautiful and healthy little boy. The boy would fuss lightly as Link watched holding his little girl in his arms. Soon the fussing stopped as a familiar voice filled the air of the room.

"My friend" The voice said

"Hello Zelda" Link spoke softly the words my friend cutting in to his side

"So you have met the new Arrival". Zelda the new Queen of Hyrule spoke

"Aye," Link spoke quickly before turning to look to her.

"Link, My dear friend, I requested you..." She stopped and looked to the sorrow that filled his eyes. "I wanted to say I am sorry for being so cold to you. I love you so much but I could not marry a boy from the woods. I also wanted to know if you could consider helping me just this one time. The country believes I birthed a baby girl, the heir to the thrown. If this child is presented and not a girl, then the heir will not be of this family."

"What are you saying Zelda?" Link held his daughter in a protective way. He knew what the next words were going to be but he wasn't sure what to do. He was trying to think what Malon would do.

"I received word you had a child, I wish to use her, and portray her as the Heir to the thrown. Both you and here can live in the castle. While we say the boy is yours" Zelda looked to him pleadingly.

"I am to uproot my life at the ranch to live here so you can pretend my daughter is yours. Malon would be sad upset if she was told to leave her home, and just the same for the land of Hyrule to fall because an heir was not available." Link with much reluctance handed Lilon over to Zelda. "Treat Lilon as best as you can. Don't make me regret doing this" He stepped over and picked the boy up. "Jr. and I will be leaving now; Talon will be upset if we are gone too much longer."

Zelda looked to him with surprise. She knew the farm girl very well till she was unable to leave the castle. She knew deep in her heart Malon would have done the same for the country of gave up her life for it. Zelda only smiled sadly and looked to the little girl before to Link watching him leave with her blonde hair blue eyed son.

10 years in the past

Link was traveling with his son Link JR, having earned the name from his father. They traveled almost every where they could and even fought fiends side by side. Junior was only eight but he fought almost as well as Link did when he was ten. Time seemed to travel quickly around them and soon before they knew it Junior was old enough to learn how to use other weapons like a bow and hook shot. Even Lilon now named Princess Zelda who as well turned 8 was learning quickly. Learning spell and charms as her mother did when she was young.

5 years in the past

Link Jr. learned to ride and fire weapons and even more fun stuff like stunt riding which drove Link insane. Along the way there were a few downs like broken bones and a few up like watching Epona, Links prized horse, gave birth to a solid black white mane colt. And sad times

Present Day

Link and his son soon arrived back in the land of Hyrule. Link was starting to look his age. He was 38 years of age yet he still didn't look too much older than he did when he swapped babies with Zelda. Though that day, so long ago, seemed like it never happened. Link Jr. was a man now having just turned 18. He looked much like his father when he was 18 but Link Jr. was more rebellious as he wore darker colors and was closed off to most people. He gained that during the travels but that would soon end as they were returning to their rightful home.

This story is not of Link, the hero if time. This story is not of Princess Zelda, the now new queen. This story is about the son of Zelda and the Daughter of Link. Though they traded places no one would ever know or truly remember. This was a story removed from the Hyrule history books. The story, that was thought to be, lost in the flow of time itself.


	2. Fateful Meeting and Loss

A/N I do not claim any of the characters as mine. Not even Link Jr. or the new Princess Zelda, though they were my idea it's because they are too much like the original Link and Zelda.

And now chapter 2: Fateful meeting and Loss.

Hyrule was bustling with excitement as stores closed and people around town were doing last minute shopping before all the stores closed. The sun was setting slowly and guards were watching for Stalchildren as they held the gate open for the royal guest to come and celebrate this wonderful day. Link and his son Link Jr. walked in to town and saw everyone running about before they heard the big news.

It was Princess Zelda's 18th birthday and everyone was getting ready. Her party was celebrated as a masquerade ball this year and everyone in Hyrule was invited to celebrate and only a select few got to celebrate at the castle. Link looked to his son and smiled before putting his arm around him pulling him to the Happy Mask shop and decided to buy two plain masks something that fit their clothes.

"Father, why are we going to this ball? We don't know anyone that is going." The young boy spoke as his father put the mask on him.

"Because, the Queen is an old friend of mine and a few of the other races leaders too" Link laughed putting his own mask on.

Link was dressed in his normal attire. The white under garments that covered his legs and arms, green shorts, tunic, and hat, knee high riding boots, golden gauntlets, and his traveling equipment from his adventures. He still had his ears pierced but the once gold loop was now just a gold stud. His mask was a solid black full face mask with the gold symbol of the Triforce.

Link Junior was dress in similar clothes but his was black with the white undergarment, silver gauntlet, and a few more earrings. The earrings consisted of two loops on the lobe of his right ear, one loop on his left lobe and a band on the top near the tip of the ear. He would sigh pulling the mask he father put on him off a bit as it was a simple black mask that laid just over his eyes and nothing else.

They would soon head up to the path to the north of town heading to Hyrule Castle. The castle was as grand as ever, tall white stone walls, color full stain glass windows that told stories. If one was to look up they would see men sitting on the roof relaxing holding large crates and such as they were the fireworks crewmen.

They would enter the castle and walked slowly down the beautifully decorated halls taking in the new look. The halls full of painting and art that common people couldn't afford. Link Jr. would stop and look to a painting that hung on the wall before looking to his father. The painting was of the last battle with the evil Ganondorf.

"Hey dad this guy with the Master Sword looks a lot like you." The young boy announced

"…Hmm?" Link walked over and looked over the painting "Well, I guess she wanted to show everyone what happened in my adventure. That is me, my son. I was once called the Hero of Time, but that was a long time ago. But I changed history so I never earned that title in this day."

Link Jr. was surprised and confused as they started to walk down the halls before entering a large hall decorated in pink and silver cloth streamers. Tables line the outside of the dance floor. Link smiled last time he was in this room he was only a young boy receiving a reward for saving the future of Hyrule and getting Ganondorf arrested on high treason. Now the room was decorated for a birthday and people were busy talking to each other and explaining politics. No one was dancing as it seemed like everyone feared the idea.

A tall woman dressed in an elegant pale pink and gold ball gown walked over to them. Her dress was cut for off shoulder and low across the chest with elbow length sleeves and corset top. The woman in it also wore a simple white mask with the Triforce symbol on it. The mask matched Link's purely coincidental.

"...Link? Is that you?" A familiar voice chimed out from under the white mask.

"Yea… Zelda?" Link pulled his mask off and smiled a bit

"Oh my heaven! Link it has been so long!" Zelda pulled her mask off looking to him then over to Link Jr. "Is that…?"

"Yes it is Zelda. This is Link Jr." Link spoke quickly cutting her off. "Son... how about you go have some fun, dance with a girl or something."

"Sure if I can find any." Link Jr. sputtered lightly before heading to a pair of open doors walking out and away from them

"Why did he leave?" Zelda watched but she wasn't the only one that saw.

"He is not big for large gatherings. Being just me and him for long periods of time probably did that." Link sighed softly feeling bad

Link Jr. looked around before leaning on the railing of the balcony he was on before he would hop it the railing and sit on it. He looked up to the stars and the raising moon. He turned his head to the side hearing music play as he watched a large cake roll past the window. He would humph lightly before looking back up to the sky.

"Spoiled rich kid" he muttered to himself. Yea he was jealous but it was his birthday as well and he was dragged up here by his father for someone else's birthday celebration.

A young girl dressed in a black gown with a golden floral design and a black and gold half face cat mask smiled as she managed to slip out of the hall with two plates on to the balcony. She looked to the large flourishing garden before she would walk over to Link JR. and bump his side lightly. Turning his head he looked down to her as she offered him a slice of the birthday cake.

"Oh thanks." He hummed taking the plate then taking a bite. "This is good."

"Yes, I agree. So why aren't you inside enjoying the party?" The girl asked

"I don't care much for parties and gatherings." Link Jr. sighed softly before looking to her. "So what is your name?"

"Me? Princess Zelda." She removed her mask showing her beautiful blue eyes. "So what's your name?"

"I am sorry your highness." He spun quickly and stood up bowing to her respectfully, and praying she didn't hear his muttering "My name is Link, like my father."

"No need to be formal." She smiled to him "You seemed lonely so I thought I would come out and give you company."

"Thanks." He looked through the window to see his father dancing with the queen. "Well at least our parents are having fun." Giving a smirk, he gestured to the window.

"Hmm, I yea." Zelda looked down.

Link Jr. turned putting his plate down then stepped over so he was standing next to Princess Zelda as he would extend a hand to her with a bow. She would look to him and give a soft giggle before taking his hand. He would twirl her and pull her clothes dancing with the song that filled the area.

When the song stopped, they stopped and he stepped back looking to the princess. She smiled then step to him and move to one toe as she kissed his lips softly with her own. Surprised, Link Jr. placed his hands on her waist unsure to pull her close or push her away. When he made up his mind she pulled away breaking the kiss blushing, before she would run inside.

Link Jr. was left outside alone for about ten minutes or so before he was joined by many of the guests. His father walked over and patted his shoulder before looking up with everyone. The men on the roof of the castle started to light off the fireworks.

It was a beautiful display of colors, sizes, and shapes. The show lasted about twenty minutes before the finally leaving everyone in awe. When the show was over everyone went inside leaving Link, and his son as well as Queen Zelda and her daughter. With a smile Princess Zelda bowed and thanked them for coming before she would go inside to open the gifts she had received.

"Thank you so much for coming." Princess Zelda chirped before running inside

"Yes thank you." Zelda walked over and looked to Link Jr. "I heard today was your birthday as well and I would like you to take this." She handed a small box to Link Jr.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Link Jr. bowed to her in thanks

"You're welcome, Young Link," Zelda smiled heading inside. "Please come visit us again, I know my daughter would love it."

"We will Zelda, but we must be off we need to get home before the Stalchildren take run of the field and we can't get home."

Link Jr. opened the box he got and pulled out a black ocarina. He tilted his head a bit looking to his father who would just chuckle a bit pulling his own out showing him. They both laughed before they would leave and go through the town to the south gates, which lead to Hyrule Field.

They would start to run as Stalchildren pulled from the ground before they were both caught off guard as four Stalfos appeared. Link and Link Jr. were only a few meters from the Kokiri Forest and their home in the large tree that Link lived in when he was young. Link was rather displeased and confused. Stalfos have been absent in this area since Ganon was gone, them being back only meant another evil force was coming, or hopefully they were only stragglers left behind that had not been dealt with.

"Dad, what do we do?" Link Jr. moved back to back with Link.

"Well, I guess now is a good time to teach you to run and let your old man take care of this." Link pulled his Big Goron sword and slashed at a Stalfos and pushed Link Jr. away from them.

"Dad, NO, You won't win." Pulling the small Kokiri sword he had and jumped grabbing on to a Stalfos he leaped frog over blocking an attack with his shield before slashing at one himself

The father son duo defended and attack the Stalfos unable to defeat them as they couldn't get them all down before one started to revive. Showing fatigue they both were slowing down as Link was struggling to attack while Link Jr. started to block for both of them. Link Jr. quickly step putting the shield over his father blocking one Stalfos but not seeing the one behind them thrust an attack at them.

Link shoved Link Jr. to the side as the blade of the Stalfos ran through Link like a hot knife through soft butter. Link Jr. tumbled to the side defending off another attack as he looked over to see his father get run through. Link's face showed no emotion as he shivered a bit from the pain before stepping taking his chest to his hand and falling back to the ground, leaving the Stalfos to pull its sword back.

"…FATHER!" Link Jr. pushed the other off before running to Link who was lying on the ground blood staining his clothes.

"My son, don't let them kill you." Link pulled his Goron sword over to Link Jr.

Grabbing his father sword Link Jr. stood blocking an attack before he would slash back as he wasn't going to give up nor die unless he was taking them all with him. Tears filled his eyes as he burned with hate and sorrow, his fatigue was gone. Within a few short moments after taking his father's sword all the Stalfos laid on the ground burning. Link junior's rage fueled his body with immense speed and strength.

Walking over to his father and dropping to his knees next to him. He would place a hand on his chest trying to stop the bleeding. All the while he was fighting not to cry and show his sorrow.

"My son, you fought so well." Link gave a faint smile "I wish I could have taught you just a few more things."

"Dad, you will be able to, don't worry you will be fine. This is nothing; you're the man that saved the land of Hyrule." Link Jr. was losing his battle with his tears

"Link, listen to me. I guess you are old enough to know, you are not my son." Link coughed up a bit of blood his body struggling to stay alive. "You are Queen Zelda's son."

"What are you talking about? You raised me you're my father." Link Jr. looked down in disbelief crying a bit more.

"Listen, Princess Zelda is my child as you're Queen Zelda's child. We swapped you two so there would be an heir to the thrown and so you wouldn't be harmed." Link closed his eyes. "I don't regret doing it or telling you this truth. Just promise me you will live long and happy life, take my weapons and my tunics. Become a hero yourself."

Link clenched his fists as he felt the bitter cold breath of death on his body. Giving one final smile and hug to his son he would slip off this world to the land where the hero's from the past rest as he had earned his place among them. Link Jr. started to cry unable to stop as his only family he had was now gone. The sun was rising like every other day, like nothing was wrong with the world.

A few days later, word got around and everyone in the land of Hyrule and Termina gathered in the vast field in front of the Hyrule Castle. To give their blessing to the young man that saved their lives and homes. Everyone was full of grief as they watched Queen Zelda walk giving her final good bye and bless the body before he was to be buried. Everyone left quietly leaving Queen Zelda, Princess Zelda, and Link Jr. to mourn a bit longer, for a lost dear friend and father. Stepping over Link Jr. placed his father's ocarina in his hands and closing the ornately carved coffin lid. Running his hand over the Royal Triforce seal he would drop to his knees, letting his tears fall freely. Queen Zelda went to him and held him tightly to comfort him as the coffin was lowered in to the ground and buried. A stone monument of Farore in pray stood watch over his grave. Giving blessing, and honor to him as the last known barer of the Triforce of courage. Engraved on the monument were the words "Hero of Time".


	3. Begining the Adventure

Beginning the Adventure

It has been a week since the death of The Hero of Time. The sky had started to cry two days before and people were unable to do much of anything because of it. Everyone seemed to be in a slum as every bit of energy was sucked out of the air on these three gloomy days. Even Zelda and Princess Zelda felt the effects of the rain.

Link now all alone sat in the tree house his father owned. He would sit at the table staring out the window watching the rain fall. He would close his eyes drifting in and out of sleep quickly as he refused to sleep. He refused to sleep because every time he closed his eyes he watched as his father was struck down over and over.

He would get up slowly and growl before walking to his father old traveling equipment seeing what exactly he had. He would sling a large carry belt over his shoulder before filling the pockets with Deku nuts, seeds, a few small bombs with flint, The Lens of Truth and Long Shot. He would pull a large quiver over his shoulder, then sliding the Big Goron sword in to sword straps on the belt before lifting the mirror shield to his back and finally a long bow. He was set to go out and travel once more.

Link left the house closing the cloth door as he was going to head to Hyrule Market for some cheep supplies and to stop by the castle in hopes to get a few answers from Zelda. He would head out and run through the field not to waste time as he wanted to get away as quick as he could. Once he reached the market he leaned against the arch way for the draw bridge as he felt dizzy though he couldn't figure out why. Shaking it off, he kept going.

He would buy his supplies in the local store, and then headed to the Northern gate. He walked up the path slowly before he felt his body go cold quickly, like someone flipped a switch. He was half way up the path when he collapsed to the ground. He watched as the world went dark around him the cold rain biting his flesh with ever hit.

"Look. Someone passed out over there"

"He is burning up. Hurry, bring him to the palace and to a nice guest room."

"Sure thing!"

Link woke looking up to a ceiling made of hanging forest green cloth. Slowly turning his head to the side, his eyes met with the blinding rising sun. Slowly pushing up and looking around the green cloth ceiling was just a canopy of a bed. Looking around a bit he saw the walls were shades of green but the wood work was white with gold accents. The bed was a rather large bed and it had different shades of green for the blankets and sheets. Closing his eyes he would sit up sliding so his feet hung of the side of the bed as he was getting ready to get up.

The door opened slowly as a person peeked in seeing he was awake before pushing the door open and looking to him. Link was sliding out of the covers before looking to the person as he stopped. The person that walked in was Princess Zelda and she was holding his breakfast. She couldn't help but scan his body with her eyes and quickly turn around.

Link looked to her confused as she turned around. He had a very nice body and was cut almost perfectly. He wasn't grotesquely cut nor was he overly bulky. He was in between, being lean and strong. He would look down before noticing he was completely nude and only a small bit of the blankets covered him keeping him decent. He would grab the blankets and a pillow to cover him before turning a rather deep shade of red.

"…" Link stared a bit taking a deep breath "Where am I?"

"Hyrule Castle, you passed out on the path up here." Princess Zelda spoke before slowly stepping back and placing the tray on the night stand. "I brought you breakfast."

"How long have I been here?" He watched her as he started to mummify himself in the blankets.

"Only through the night." She spoke softly before turning around "You were soaked through so mother had you stripped and placed in bed. You looked like you haven't slept and was starving when you were brought here."

"Yea, I guess I haven't been taking care of myself like I should have." Link scratched his head before pulling his long hair to in front as it was a little longer then shoulder length. He looked to the tray and pulled it to his lap as he started to eat

"Well, your clothes are on the chair and there is a bath through those doors. If you feel well enough, mother would like to see you in the study." Princess Zelda smiled before leaving the room and ran down the hall like a giggly school girl.

Link watched her leave as he was now stuffing the food on the try in to his mouth. Toast, juice, milk, eggs, and ham was gone almost as quickly as it arrived. Feeling better now that he got a good night's sleep without the night terrors and a full belly, he would get up letting the blankets fall from his body as he grabbed his clothes and heading for the bath. Once in the bath he would sink in to the white marble tub full of hot water before he would wash and scrub the dirt and sweat from his body that he might have got.

The bath was simple, large marble tub, floors, sink, and it was almost as large as the bed room. Simple sculptures of the goddesses were place against the wall as well as simple portraits of the world outside the walls of the castle.

He would get out of the tub and dry before pulling on the white one piece undergarment before bottoming it up and fashioning a pin to the high collar. Looking down he would sigh then pulled his black shorts on then his black tunic. Walking out of the bath he would sit and slip his dark brown knee high boots and then the golden gauntlet and his many earrings. Once dressed, he would leave the room and head to the study to see Zelda, who was supposedly waiting for him.

Link would enter the study, after spending about twenty minutes hunting and getting directions to where it was, and sat down in a chair seeing Zelda sitting doing a bit of simple paperwork. She looked up and smiled to him.

"My dear young Link, I hope you are feeling well. You gave my daughter quite a scare." She smiled to him before sitting "She took quite a liking to you after her party."

"Sorry your highness," Link looked down to his lap.

"I assume your father told you, he said he would when you turned eighteen." She looked to him with a painfully sad expression. "I do apologize."

"He told me, and I believe both of you, but you're not my mother." He looked up to her" As far as I am concerned my mother died giving birth, and my father raised me. "

"That does hurt a little, but I see where you are coming from. If you ever need any help don't be afraid to come and ask me." She smiled getting up walking over to him and handed him a small necklace with a round pendant. "Your father wore this when he took Ganondorf down. I hope it gives you luck on your travels."

"How did you know I was leaving?" Link looked up to her taking the pendant and putting it on. "I didn't say I was."

"You belongings, they are in the front hall." She laughed a bit. "Safe travels, young Link. Help all those who ask and you will be rewarded in many ways besides with money."

Link smiled and nodded before he would get up and leave the study quietly. He would walk to the front hall and put all his equipment back on before looking down feeling his belt around his waist was heavier when he noticed his wallet was full. He would smile before walking outside. Looking up, he felt the sun kiss his face in a warm glow, what a great day to leave on.

Walking down the path he saw Princess Zelda sitting under a tree looking around before looking to him. She would get up and run over to him and smile up to him as she bit her lower lip unsure of what to say.

"So you are leaving?" She asked softly

"Yea, thank you for breakfast." Link smiled a bit rubbing the back of his head lightly.

"Here, I made you a new hat the other was a little small on you. You can tuck your hair up in to it better." She handed him a black hat and would only smile to him

"Thank you, very much." He took the hat and put it on and getting his hair in to it. "I will try to come back and visit, if you want."

"Could you? That would be great and you can tell me about your travels." She smiled before kissing him softly on the lips "Safe travels and come back soon."

Link looked surprised before nodding to her and heading off down the path before he reached the market place. He would smile a bit as he kept walking strait through and out the Southern gates. He ran over the bridge and strait to a large ranch in the middle of the field. He would leap over a small gate with the name "Lon Lon Ranch" across the front.

Running up a large plump man dressed in overalls stepped out and grabbed him tightly in a back breaking hug. He would smile and laugh while poor Link gasped for air. The man dropped Link and smiled calling over another skinny man that was about the same age.

"Ingo! Get over here Link is here." The fat man called out before looking to link.

"Hi, grandpa Talon," Link looked up to the large man, "I am going to be traveling I came for Epona."

"Why hello Link, You looking for Epona huh? Well she just died recently, old age you see. Her colt is well and full grown. We broke him but never named him." A skinny man named Ingo said walking close. "You should name him."

"Link. Why don't go see him?" Talon, the large man spoke heading to the coral pulling Link with him whether he wanted to or not.

"Sure." He looked to the large black stallion with a white main and tail run about. "Wow, He is awesome." Link ran in to see him before stopping letting the horse come to him. "I think I will name him Bayard."

"Ingo will you get Epona's old saddles and reins but change the bit hers is old and rusted" Talon smiled as he watch Link already befriend the large black horse.

"Yes sir, Talon." Ingo grumbled leaving only to come back with Epona's saddle and reins and placed them by Link. "If you can saddle him, you can take him out."

Link smiled and nodded as he laid an old blanket over the Bayard's back before the saddle itself. He reached under grabbing the straps and buckled them tightly so the saddle wouldn't fall before grabbing the strap that runs across the chest and tied that. It was all simple enough until he had to get the bridle on. Bayard reared back and took off in another direction as he saw Link lift it. Link watched before chasing him determined to get Bayard ready to ride.

Talon and Ingo watched as they both laughed as it was funny to them though not to Link. After about a half an hour of chasing Link gave up and plopped down on to the ground. Bayard would stop and snort a bit before looking to Link, like he was mocking him. Link sighed then remembered his Ocarina and pulls that out and started to play. Bayard watched before walking over and dipping his head nudging Link. Taking the opportunity Link grabbed Bayard's head and slid the bridle on and tying it down.

"Ha, I win." Link smirked as he would step back and work his way to the side "Now let me on you."

Link placed his foot in the stirrup and swung his other leg over sitting on the saddle having no commotion from his horse. Link smiled and kicked his sides and got him walking to the gate. Talon clapped a bit and laughed walking over.

"Well my boy, You can let him eat the grass and such you find in the woods but make sure you stop to let him rest ever few hours." Talon looked up patting Link's leg a bit "Now go easy and take your time with him, the bond between you and him will be very important during your travels. Now go have fun and be safe. Don't forget to drop a line to this old man ok?"

"Ok gramps, I will write when I remember." Link smiled and kicked Bayard's sides running out and leaping over the gate. "YA WOOO!"

Link laughed as Bayard and he started there adventure. They would start to run around the field before going near the cliffs of the Gerudo. They stopped when a woman walked over and smiled up to him waving him through as all the girls knew him rather well from a really bad and funny experience. The girl even started to laugh a bit watching him head through.

****FLASH BACK****

Six year old Link Jr. ran ramped through the Gerudo fortress as a few women chased him trying to catch him. Link chased after the girls to until he got a head and chased after Link Jr. as fast as he could. Finally able to catch him they were in a dead end as the Gerudo women blocked them in. Link pulled his sword ready to fight to protect his son, before Link Jr. pulled the Kokiri sword stepping forward to defend though his sword was knocked to the side.

The girls laughed as they all grabbed Link Jr. cooing, petting and fawning over him, finding him to be the most adorable thing that had seen. Link sighed heavily before shaking his head leaning back as the Gerudo leader walked over and smiled as he showed her the Gerudo pass. Link Jr. would stare at all the girls before he started to cry by having so many girls around him, which caused all the girls to laugh even more and even made Link laugh.

*** END OF FLASH BACK***

Link smiled and walked in to the cliffs before jumping down, letting Bayard rest in the shade by a small watering hole. Link smiled getting a drink himself before he looked up finding he was face to face with a tall and very thin cloaked being. Stepping back quickly Link pressed to the wall as the being reached a bandaged hand out to him drawing ever closer. Link would pull his Kokiri sword, small but still effective. The being had that ominous feeling of danger but was it really?


	4. Test of Courage

The Test of Courage

The being in front of Link stepped closer his hand out to Link. Link watched in fear not sure what to do. The being seemed like a Gibdo but it didn't scream its paralyzing curse. The being pushed the sword away and dropped down to eye level with Link but kept its face covered. It spoke with a rather gruff voice proving it was an older man.

"Hero of Time?" was all it said.

"No, he died, I am his son. Who are you?" Link spoke a little shaken.

"Hmm." The man paused a bit as though thinking "I am just an old man. I saw you and your father fighting those Stalfos, but I left before it ended."

"…Yea…" Link looked down like he was a disgrace and a failure. "I…he died fighting them. If I was stronger he might still be here."

"Really?" The man pulled his hood back as he smirked. His face and head were wrapped in bandages. Only small tuffs of red hair stuck out through the cloths. "If you want, I know a way to bring him back, and make you stronger then you could ever imagine. All you have to do is go to the Temples of the Goddesses."

"That is forbidden! No one can go there." Link looked to the man. "If I went I could be beheaded for breaking royal law."

"That is if you are caught, and technically they are outside the land of Hyrule." The man's words were as velvet and almost hypnotizing. He smirked knowing he had young Link wrapped and ready to go for the idea. He just needed to give the right incentive "One on the land, one in the sky, the other in the water, I can help you get in. You will have the power of the goddesses at your every whim. You will be famous and you will be able to get any woman… "

"I don't know…" Link frowned bit not liking the idea still but he was getting curious

"…Even the woman of your dreams little Princess Zelda." The bandages tugged like he smiled

"I like her but not like that and even if I did I wouldn't break royal law." He denied rather quickly, a bit to quickly even for his own taste.

"You could bring your father back." The man held a hidden deadly smirk under the bandages on his face. "That's the power you could get, or you can go back and stop his death."

"…what..." he was cut off when he heard what was said "My father, I can bring him back…" Link looked to him through narrow eyes. "What do you want in return? No one would do such a thing and not want something in return."

"I will tell you, once you finished the task I set ahead of you, and I would like to come along with you." The man smiled again before standing up straight walking to the horse petting it. "That is if you don't mind."

"Not at all, how far away is the first temple?" Link looked up. To the man before helping him on to the horse

"Hmm, the first is in the forest. The path is difficult to get to, because it is hidden" The man sat on the horse before helping Link up in front of him. "When we get to the correct spot, I will open the path and you will be able to enter the temple"

Link nodded and spun his horse around with ease before they took off in a gallop. Link was a little unnerved about what the man said. He knew it was wrong but also had a voice in his head saying "Go, Go, Go!" Was he being greedy, self centered or was he trying to fix what he wasn't able to stop.

When they reached the edge of the forest near Kokiri forest, Link slowed Bayard down. The man pointed where to go. Link was still very unsure he should even start as he didn't know if he should go or not. Link stopped and looked around as a wall of trees lined the path. The man slid from Bayard's back and looked up to the tree and smirked.

Walking to the tree's putting his hands up to them he stood still for a moment. Link sighed figure he was pulled in to a bad gag until he heard the tree started to creek and moan. They slowly bent forward and to the side opening a new path. Bayard reared back and let out a cry of fear tossing Link off. When the tree's stopped everything grew calm and the man turned.

"Well young man, go down that path and the temple will be there. When you get inside find the lowest chamber for an incantation shrine then go to the top to find a large crystal place your hands on it and speak the incantation." The man smiled a bit thinking it would be way too easy. "Once you do that, come back with the reward you will receive and we can head to the next."

Link nodded and stepped through the tree's pulling the Big Goron Sword from his back. He walked slowly in case something jumped out at him though nothing really did. He got close to the temple entrance when a Wolfos jumped out and attacked. Taking it down quickly Link didn't want to hesitate any longer. He ran straight up the temple steps and walked in looking around. He stayed close to the wall as he walked, before seeing a set of stairs that ran down.

Slowly heading down the stairs in to the room below, he smirked seeing only a few Keese flying about the room. Moving closer to a room a large hand looking creature jumped down from the ceiling.

"A Wallmaster!" Link jumped back holding his sword up before attacking it viciously before it could attack him. He looked up and saw a horde of them hanging from the ceiling. "OH shit!"

Link ran quickly through another door and sighed before looking around. He saw a large shrine like area. He walked slowly to the shrine. The closer he got the more he felt like someone was watching him. He would reach the shrine before he would hear laughter fill the area. He turned around seeing a large and very strange creature behind him.

The creature looked similar to a Wolfos and an Iron Knuckle. Link felt like he was punched in the stomach before he pulled his shield and his sword. He stepped slowly to the side as the creature watched him. The laughter stopped as the creature swung and attacked with a large hammer axe.

Link dove out of the way getting behind it and slashing it causing its armor to fall from its body. A smirk played his lips as he was felt a great accomplishment just by opening it up to attacks but what he didn't know is that he made it faster. He found out he did when he was knocked off his feet by the hammer slamming in to him and swinging him around to the floor.

Link growled and looked up before rolling out of the way of the next attack. He ran up and trusted his sword straight through the beast. A loud roar filled the area as the creature fell defeated. Link took this chance to read over the incantation and even right it down before something else came out to attack. Doing a mad dash through the next room to the stairs, Link was getting as far away from the fiends in the area as he could. He now would work on finding a way up to the main chamber where he would unlock the power of the temple.

***Back outside***

The man stood waiting as Link walked out of site, once gone he removed the bandages from his head exposing long flaming red hair and an orange ruby on his forehead. His dark tanned skin now able to breathe the fresh air, not hiding it behind the cloths. He smirked a bit before looking to Bayard.

"It is good to be back from the dark realm, and to have a young body at that." He patted Bayard's head and smirked "And this world will be mine once again and when that boy brings me the powers of all the goddesses no one can stop me." The man cackled a waiting for Link to return.

***Back inside***

Link found himself cornered by a few mini Floormasters. He would dive over them, as he left a bomb where he was standing. It exploded destroying the Floormasters. He would laugh a bit as he ran up a large set of stairs. He ran as fast as he could when he saw a bright light up at the top. When he reached the top he smiled and looked around hoping he could do the incantation and leave.

He saw a large Green emerald like gem sitting on a platform in the middle of the floor. He walked over and placed his hand on it as it felt like a jelly rather than a hard gem. He pulled out the incantation he had wrote down and started to repeat it slowly wondering what will happen.

"Green of Courage thou shall come forth. Show yourself and be known to all as Farore. By the name of land, come forth, Goddess of the land!" Link shouted as he looked to the gem

"Who calls Farore, Goddess of the earth you walk on and the Goddess of courage?" a voice called out.

Link looked around before seeing a beautiful woman appear in the gem. She had very long green hair pulled in to pigtails on either side of her head. He was dressed in a green dress; the cloth ran over her right shoulder across her chest under her left arm then around her waist like a toga. She opened her eyes as they were like emeralds. Link looked at her in awe before forcing out the words he was thinking out of his mouth.

"I am Link; I came for the power of the goddesses." Link stood tall looking to her.

"It is forbidden for the goddesses to give their powers to ones not worthy. Are you ready for any and all consequences and a test to determine if you have enough courage?" Farore's voice flowed out effortlessly.

"Yes I am!" Link pulled his sword and shield quickly

"Let the test begin." She faded as the gem floated up, leaving Link, all alone.

Link looked about waiting for something to happen as he looked down seeing four large skeletons appear. His eyes widen as he started to breathe heavier unable to think straight now. His worst fear came from under his feet. The Skeleton stood; they were all Stalfos just like the one that attack that day. Another person appeared it was Link's father. Unable to think clearly, Link dropped to his knees covering his head before hearing his father's cries of help.

"Link, Help me! For the love of Goddesses Help! HELP!" His father called out repeatedly in different orders and different ways.

Link shook his head as he kept thinking it's not real. Link looked over as the Stalfos surrounded his father who was defenseless. Link's eyes widen even more, before his body started to move on its own and tackled his father out of the way of the Stalfos. He looked back as he came to his scenes and realized what was going on.

"This is not real." Link smirked and pulled his sword and shield before attacking them quickly making sure he didn't work on one more than the others.

Link was determined not to lose his father this time even though he knew it wasn't really his father. With a mighty swing he took the head off two of them before he tried to take down the last two. With a smirk me pulled out a bomb and jammed it in to the Stalfos' chest before jumping at the out and kicking it in the head. The Stalfos with the bomb tried to remove it but its bone fingers had no grip. It flailed about till it was blown to pieces.

The last Stalfos was not going to give up. It was only a matter of time before the other three got back up and Link knew time was ticking. After about another five minutes he saw the other Stalfos start to twitch as they were coming back. Link growled and stabbed the last in the head pulling the head off letting it fall. As soon as the last one fell they all became engulfed with a blue flame. Smiling, Link spun and looked to his father who fell to the floor.

Link ran over quickly as he looked down to his father. He knelt down and looked to him like he was about to cry. His father looked up and smiled peacefully. Link felt horrible feeling like he failed once again.

"I am sorry dad." Link spoke softly "I failed to save you again."

"No you didn't you couldn't stop what you didn't see till it was too late." His father looked up smiling. "You were brave enough to stand up to that night once again, I am proud."

"Maybe stupid, but not brave," Link looked down, "I am still sorry if I ran like you said you would probably still be alive."

"Nah, still be dead but you wouldn't have been by my side to help me go peacefully." His father laughed a bit "You probably thinking "this is not real". In a way it is but I am really, I am what you thought of me in your heart, strong, trust worthy, and not afraid to ask for help."

"Yea but I don't care if it isn't real. I get to apologize now for failing the first time" Link smiled and stood up. "Thank you, dad, you were my best friend. Please watch me in the next life, I promise not to disappoint you."

"You have more courage in you then I ever did." His father slowly started to disappear. "And I am sure you won't disappoint me, as long as you do what you think is right."

Link watched as his father dissipated in the air slowly. The giant gem came back down and Farore looked to Link. She smiled and nodded gently and held her hand out to him. Link looked up to her and walked over reaching up to take hers. When he did he was lifted off his feet and pulled in to the gem.

He looked about before wincing feeling a burning all over his body. He closed his eyes and curled like someone punched him in the stomach, before he let out a blood curdling scream, his back arching back with the pain, as he felt like someone was ripping his chest and stomach open with a set of claws. He looked down to see a dark green substance forcing itself in to his body. He soon passed out from the pain of his body being invaded by the foreign substance.

When he would awake he would find a great yet horrid reward was given to him but when he find outs would he truly be able to enjoy or loath what it was that the goddess had gave him. The only question that remains is, Will he wake up and still be himself or would he wake and be what his father fought so hard to keep away?


	5. A Hero's Night Dream

A Hero's night dream

The moon was rising in the eastern sky as the sun set in the west. Link soon woke on the floor of the temple in front of the shrine that he was at. Pushing himself up slowly, Link looked around. He pushed himself to his knees slowly before falling back in to a sitting position as he legs felt like Jell-O.

"You are finally awake young hero?" A voice like silver bells chimed out as the green goddess, Farore, appeared once again in the large gem. "You have been blessed with the power of the earth, my power. You are now the holder of the Triforce of courage."

"Like my father?" Link looked to her, obviously a little slow from having just woke up

"Yes, like your father, but you will be stronger. The power comes directly from me. Be careful with the power you just earned, they can bring out the worst in you as will my sister's powers. They can drive you mad quickly if you are not careful." She smiled to him before reaching her hands up slowly as a pillar of green light took off to the sky. "And now here is a gift that will help you on your journey."

A comet fell from the sky quickly as it landed just in front of him the force pushing him in to the wall behind him. Dirt and dust rose high making the air thick and difficult to breath. Once cleared the comet that landed sat in the floor, though it was not comet, it was a large shield.

"Take this shield it shall protect you and help you control the power that I have blessed you with." Farore smiled to him before she started to fade slowly "If you ever need help or guidance I will be here. Just come back to the shrine and call my name."

"Yes goddess Farore. Thank you." Link slowly got up and walked to the shield lifting it by the straps. He placed it on his back over the mirror shield before heading out of the temple slowly. "I wonder what will happen to me now."

The shield that was given to him would send chills down ones spine. It looked to have been made with human flesh. Fangs ran across the front and in the center of the shield looked like a giant eye made of stone half shut. The shield seemed a little unusual but it could be used if a fight was to occur and he needed it.

Link made his way out of the temple slowly and down the path that lead to the temple to where he left the man and Bayard. He saw the man had started a fire and Bayard was eating a bush nearby. Link smiled as he slowly sat down and sighed softly. He would remove the belts and equipment he carried with him before closing his eyes.

"You passed the test the goddess gave you." The man spoke with his gruff voice his face hidden once again by bandages

"Yes, she gave me her powers and this shield, saying it would keep me safe." Link slowly lay back "Now if you don't mind I think I might sleep."

"By all means, sleep you have two more tasks to complete." The man smirked evilly knowing Link couldn't see.

Link fell asleep almost as soon as he had touched the ground. Though he was knocked out from the pain it was a restless slumber and now he would get a well deserved sleep. The cloaked man got up and looked to Link. He faced a hand to him and tossed a spell over, him mostly for security to make sure Link didn't wake.

He would slowly takes off his cloak and bandages as under his cloak he wore a grey brown full body undergarment that had a pair, tall black boots with black spiked knee pads, black leather body armor that had the cut of a leotard, white and black clothe gauntlets and black spiked shoulder armor. His eyes blood red as well as his hair that he was able to spike back. He had a small jewel on his for head that only accented his dark skin tone and hair. He would stretch out now that he did not have to worry about Link finding out he was the new reincarnation of Ganondorf. He himself was about a year older then Link but he looked to be a bit older than that. He would now get a comfortable rest as he would think about what he could do to the land of Hyrule once he got the powers of the goddesses.

Link lay quietly as he slept. He was started to dream now that he was in a deep enough sleep to. His dream was of him fighting monsters, to be strong, and going after a young woman. When he got to her and took his hand in his all the monsters he was fighting crumbled quickly. She was dressed in a long white gown with a snow white mask. She would remove it revealing it was Princess Zelda. She smiled, stepping to him and kissing him gently.

When the kiss broke Link looked down to her lifting her up and carrying her off to a dimly lit room with a large bed with red and white sheets and blanket. His hands moved over the dress sliding up her stomach to her perfectly size breasts. His hands ran over them a bit before he would slide his hands to her shoulders grabbing the dress sleeves and pulling them down along with the top half of the dress. Smiling to this accomplishment he would moved up taking her right breast in to his mouth and suckle it.

He listened to her moans that filled his mind before pulling back and removing his boots, tunic, and pulling down the top of his undergarments, exposing his well toned chest and stomach. He would go back to suckling her breasts but she stopped him and smiled as she slid the skirt of her dress off so she only wore were small undergarments. Smiling Link would move down slowly his fingers sliding in to her undergarment and pulling them off before smiling again.

He grabbed her legs and slid them over his shoulders as he slowly moved close to the lip between her legs. He looked away from her as he ran his tongue across his lips before running them across her lower lips softly as he got a loud gasp from her. He smirked and ran his tongue across her again before sliding his tongue in to her slowly. He slowly pulled back and dove it back in to her over and over as her cries fill his head. He removed his gloves as one hand moved to her breast playing with her while the other moved down sliding in to her with his tongue. She would let out another scream of pleasure before he pull back completely as he had a pain swelling quickly between his legs.

He pulled his shorts off along with the rest of his undergarments before he moved on to the bed over her. He smiled, his length was hard as it was throbbing with the pain of waiting to release. Princess Zelda smiled to him as her hands moved down his body to his length guiding him to her. With a slow and gentle motion, Link slid his length in to her as she let out a scream of pleasure and pain.

Link smiled and waited a few moments before pulling back out and sliding in slowly. He would lean down and nibble her breast as he kept his pace of thrusting slow and gentle until she was relaxed. He would then slowly thrust faster in to her making her cries of pleasure grow louder. After a few minutes he felt her body grip him very tightly making it very hard for him to trust. She would let out a scream as her back arch as she felt a heavenly orgasm run through her body. Almost at the same time Link let out a bit of a howl and he slammed himself as hard as he could in to her as he released himself deep inside of her.

Slowly he laid his body on to her, panting, and burying his head in to her shoulder. With one slow movement he slid his arms under and rolled to his back pulling her on top of his chest. They would soon close their eyes drifting off to slumber, both pleased about the intimate ordeal they just went through.

Link woke up and looked around now that the sun was rising. He looked about and found the "cloaked man" sitting by the fire with a few fish cooking. Link would yawn and look about wondering where he was before realizing he was in the woods and he was only dreaming. He would sit up slowly before stretching out.

"I see you had a good dream." The man laughed out a bit before pointing down

"What?" Link looked down before both his hands shot down covering him "God Damn. I never dreamed like that before."

"Every boy has one or two like that in their life." The man laughed before offering Link a fish for breakfast. "Here you go eat up we start to travel again soon."

Link took the fish and sighed out thinking of a few things before closing his eyes. He felt relaxed when he was able to start eating. He closed his eye feeling a little different after the night before, he felt like he could do about anything at that moment. As he finished he got up and looked to the man.

"I will be right back. I need to do a few privet things." Link snorted lightly before walking away.

"Ok have fun." The man snickered a bit

Link walked off to the woods finding a small clean pond. He would take his tunic off and push his undergarment down exposing his chest as he started to wash his face and body a bit to help him calm down, relax, and just feel better about his dreaming. Sitting back he would try and clear his mind so when he would go to the next Goddess Temple he wouldn't be distracted. Closing his eyes he laid back and looking to the yellow sky that was turning blue with the sun.

"Link." A deep dark voice spoke

"Who's there?" Link shot up looking around quickly

"No one just me." The voice spoke again

"Where are you?" Link was looking around grabbing a stick

"In your head, Boy, now listen to me." The voice barked

"I am the power that flows through your veins, and I know what you want." The voice chirped with a gleeful yet still dark tone. "Go to the other temples and make yourself stronger and that dream last night will come true."

"Who are you really?" Link growled "The goddess warned me I might go mad."

"You are not going mad, trust me. I am you, a darker you, you that was cast aside. I am the pain, the sorrow, the lust, and the hate that you have. I am what you never knew. I am the one your father taught you to hate and never be." The voice spoke. "I know what you want and I can get it for you."

"NO! I help others before I help me! I am doing this quest to help that man not me." Link fell to his knees holding his head as he started to sweat as he started to become afraid of what was in his head. "Leave me Alone!"

With that the voice disappeared like nothing happed. Link quickly moved to the pond looking it making sure he didn't change before he splashed water to his face. He looked around panting a bit before pulling his tunic and back on and heading out and heading off to get his mind off those thoughts.

Quickly going to the makeshift camp link grabbed his equipment and put it on before heading going to Bayard patting him. The cloaked man walked over and climbed on to Bayard's back before helping Link up. Link kicked Bayard's ribs as he took off quickly heading to the next temple that was located by the ocean.

Link had a scowl on his face as he wanted to get what that voice said out of his mind. He would only growl softly as the words "I know what you want and I can get it for you" echoed though his head. He had an inner fight with those words half of him saying "go for it" the other half screaming "no don't." This only drove the annoyance to even higher levels.

After about two hours of riding they reached the ocean. It was beautiful with a long white sandy beach and crystal blue water that matched Link's eyes. The cloaked man jumped from the horse running to the water's edge. The man looked back and smiled before waving his hands to the sides and up over and over. The water clashed in front of him before it all pulled back and a long sandy path opened in the water all the way to a small island that could be seen in the distance.

Link slide from Bayard's back before walking over to the man. Link was ready to start this temple and started to step forward when the man grabbed his shoulder. Link looked back to see the man pull a blue Zora tunic from his cloak and handed it to him.

"You won't last long in a temple that is mostly under water unless you have gills." He pushed the tunic in to links hands "This is a Zora tunic. It will allow you to breath under water. I suggest you use those Iron boots that are strapped to your horse's saddle to."

"My dad's boot, I never thought those might come in handy" Link ran over and grabbed the boot and slides them on before removing his equipment and changing the green tunic for the Zora tunic and lastly replacing his equipment. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, bombs, deku nuts and seeds, don't work. Your sword will be of little help as well as your arrows underwater so keep that in mind and use your hook shot when you can to kill any pesky bugs." The cloaked man grinned and wave link off. Before mumbling "And don't die on me."

Link darted off down the path not hearing him say not to die. Just as he entered the temple a tall dark toned man walked in front of him. He was dressed in a Dark blue and indigo jumpsuit and iron plate over his chest marked with a red all Seeing Eye. His face and head was masked with a cloth cowl and bandages as well as parts of his hands. He eyes Fire red as he stared at Link like they could steal his soul.

"Who are you? Link jumped back looking to the man.

"Hmm." Was all the man spoke crossing his arms looking to Link


	6. Test of Wisdom

\Just as he entered the temple a tall dark toned man walked in front of him. He was dressed in a Dark blue and indigo jumpsuit and iron plate over his chest marked with red. His face and head was masked why a cloth and bandages as well as parts of his hands. He eyes Fire red as he stared at Link like they could steal his soul. Link stepped back reaching to grab his blade.

"Who are you?" Link watched him

"Hmm" The man crossed his arms as his eyes narrow.

Link grabbed the hilt of his blade and before he could react the other man had him against the wall pinned. Fighting to get free Link tried his best to push the man off by any means necessary. The man's eyes shined like an insane mad man about to have fun killing a defenseless being.

"Link you must stop this insane quest of yours now!" The man spoke softly

"NO! Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? And how do you know my name?" Link was now getting paranoid.

"My name is Sheik. I am the guardian of this Temple I knew your father, that's how I know you. I will not stop you but I ask you now to stop this quest." Sheik spoke very stern before letting Link go. "It is your choice to leave or continue."

"I was asked to do this so I won't stop." Link walked passed till he came to a large pool of water in the small room. He dove in and sank to the bottom because of the boots as he was now in the heart of the temple.

When his feet hit the bottom he saw large rocks roll at him like they were alive. Quickly he jumped them and swam quickly to find a passage way or room to start looking around to find temple Incantation shrine. Finding a small passage he slipped through it with little problems except the occasional spike trap on the floor.

After about an hour or wondering around in the temple his lungs in crushing pain from breathing water rather than air he found the room he was looking for. It was a large room, rather empty except for the large shrine on one wall. Link walked over and put his hand on the shrine, when he did the door slammed shut and the water emptied the room causing him to fall to the floor and coughing the water out of his lungs.

"Aw pretty boy not prepared for the water to empty?" That dark voice echoed throughout the room

"Who is there?" Link coughed out looking about

"It is just me in your head again!" The voice echoed again

"Go away!" Link cried out

"Not this time. " The voice scream causing Link to fall to his knees and hold his head. "Give up pretty boy, you know I will give you want you want."

"Not by hurting anyone" Link roared his hands on his head as he was fighting with the dark being inside him. Link growled as his beautiful blue eyes started to ting with red. As the darkness he held, that every one held, start to gain power and tried to take over.

"Hmm, hey THINK FAST!" The voice faded and Link groaned as he heard what the voice said but didn't understand

Link became confused until he was slammed in the wall on the other side of the room. Looking up, Link saw himself standing in front of him, laughing, and crossing his arms. He smirked and faded away before a large Bore like creature stood holding a large spear charged him. Link had to really think fast as he rolled to the side kicked himself up before running trying to grab a weapon that could help. He grabbed a bomb and tried to light it but the wick was soaked before he grabbed a Deku nut throwing it back stopping the creature quickly as it stopped to try and get its vision. With an evil little smirk Link would run up behind it before climbing its back getting to a good spot where he couldn't be reached.

The creature started to run and shakes trying to get Link off its back. Link laughed a bit before stabbing the large bore creature in the back with his blade. Link laughed as this cause the large creature to fall face first to the ground, tossing Link off and in to the wall in front of him. Groaning loudly, Link would get up slowly leaning against the wall rubbing his now pain fill face before looking back and going to the shrine and getting the Incantation to draw out the Goddess of the temple.

Link sat down and relaxed a bit pulling out a jar of milk and smiled a bit before drinking it. He would slowly get back and head out. (Use your imaginations now) He would open the door to the room and really regretted it. If this was a cartoon his eyes would get huge before going pout as a wall of water sat at the door before flushing in to the room leaving him to hold a sign that only said "Yipe!"

Link was slammed in to the wall on the other side of the room as the water rushed the room. _How stupid can I be? _He thought to himself before he could move again. Swimming out quickly as his body was aching as well as his lungs throbbing once again with pain. Link managed to get back to the main hall of the temple. He clenched the wall and started to climb as his boot held him down. Reaching the top of the wall he noticed there was only a foot of open space between the water and the ceiling. He looked about trying to find a way up and soon found one. In the large room there was a large hole in the ceiling with a broken ladder hanging down.

Looking to the ladder he was curious as to how he would get to it and not sink back down or be unable to get his boots back. He thought a bit more before remembering his hook shot. Pulling it out quickly and wondered if they chain was long enough as he aimed and fired it. He clipped the ladder before pulling it back. He aimed again but a little higher and watched as the chain wrapped around lowest rung of the ladder. Now would be the trust test for him. Would the ladder hold or will it break leaving him to sink to the bottom of the temple. Letting go of the wall, the chain of His hook shot pulled him quickly to the ladder. Grabbing the ladder he was surprised it held before he started to climb up slowly.

He didn't mind the climb was a long way up but it was never ending. He stopped a few times on the way to take a breather before climbing up once again. After the same view of moss growing brick he was glad to see the open sky, sand and a large area of green grass. He was even more excited that he saw the shrine for the temple and he wouldn't have to go back down the ladder (even if it would be easier).

Link walked close to the shrine slowly. He had to admit this one was much nicer on an island in the middle of the ocean. He looked up and saw a large blue crystal slowly floating down. He would reach out and touch it with his hand, it was the same as the last not solid but not like a liquid. He would lift the incantation he wrote and sighed softly.

"She would is call the goddess of wisdom, Goddess of the people and heart. I call upon thee to thy presence. Goddess Nayru of love and wisdom come to me and show me your beauty." Link spoke loudly

Within seconds the goddess appeared. She looked like a normal woman with long flowing blue hair and shining blue eyes. Dressed in a blue strapless dress with a darker blue cloth over her shoulders and tied over her breasts neatly, Nayru looked to Link and smiled to him. She was beautiful and had a voice to match when she spoke out to him.

"Well, who calls upon me? And what do you seek from me?" she looked to Link and smiled "Best get the formalities out of the way you know."

"I am Link, and I seek to have your power." Link was royally confused as to how a goddess could be so laid back when someone came to take their power.

"Well I can see you have won the power of my sister Farore. You radiate with a green aura. You know the whole deal right cutie; complete my test, pass, and you receive your reward. Well mine is simple I ask you a riddle to see how smart you are." She dropped to a kneeling position and smiled. "Ok let me think of one."

"Aye goddesses Nayru, please, take your time." Link bowed to her.

"You are gentlemen, ok I thought of one." She smiled and stood up and closed her eyes to make sure she recited it correctly. "_Four members of a band are walking to a night concert. They decide to take a shortcut, but must cross a bridge. Luckily they have one flashlight. Because of the varying size of their instruments, it takes each member a different amount of time to cross the bridge - it takes the first person one minute, the second person two minutes, the third person five minutes and the fourth person ten minutes. They must cross the bridge in pairs, traveling at the slower speed so if the one minute person went with the ten minute person, it would take a total of ten minutes. Since there is only one flashlight, one person must come back across the bridge, and then another pair can cross. They only have 17 minutes to cross the bridge and still get to the concert on time. What order should they cross to get everyone across and get to the concert?_"

"Huh?" Link stood and thought a moment before sitting down still thinking running the times through his head as well as the amount of time they had. He even grabbed a stick and drew himself out a diagram before smirking "_I think I got it. The one minute man and the two cross before the one come back. That takes three minutes. Now the five and ten go making the two come back making that fifteen minutes. Lastly the two and one cross making 17 minutes so they get across in time for the concert_." Link crossed his arms and smiled feeling rally accomplished.

"You are quite intelligent to solve that so quickly." She smiled and stood before turning her back to him "But I cannot give you my fore for you see…"

"Someone else has it." Sheik the man from earlier appeared in flash of smoke. "And the only way to get it is to kill me or prove you are worthy enough." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

Link jumped back quickly form his sitting position. He growled and rubbed his arm. Standing quickly and pulling his sword and his flesh and bone shield he got form the other temple. He took a rather defensive stance with his shield out protecting his body.

He watched as Sheik stood tall flicking his left hand as throwing knives filed the hand and the other moved up showing a curled chain whip.

"I rather not fight." Sheik sighed softly

"Your just another obstacle in my way to fulfilling my quest." Link growled stepping quickly to the side before charging Sheik with his shield.

Sheik jumped and did a flip with a twist in the air over Link before landing and crouched down to his knee and threw a dagger at his legs. Falling to his right knee, Link let out a gasp of pain grabbing the dagger that dug in to his calf before pulling it out. He looked back and dove forward as a long chain came swinging down to where he was leaving a line in the ground. Getting to his feet Link looked to Sheik and growled, knowing he had to be close combat or he would last long.

With his shield up, Link ran at Sheik with his sword back and ready. Swinging at Sheik, his sword met the body with a loud clank of metal to metal. Sheik slide back and gasped for air as that attack really hurt it even dented his armor. Sheik took this chance, seeing that Link was a little confused, and threw another knife at him, though it was easily blocked it, the knife stuck to the shield. Growling deeply Link ran at the other as quick as possible again though this time was able to ram and slam Sheik to the ground.

Sheik let out a cry of surprise and pain as he was rammed and slid across the ground. He started to get up when Link stabbed him in the shoulder with throwing knife that stuck to his shield. Sheik let out another cry before grabbing the knife to pull it out. Link smirked and put his blade to Sheik's throat. Sheik swung his whip catching Link's foot and pulling, knocking him to the ground.

Link slowly got up a red ting started to take hold of his blue eyes. He would run at Sheik to attack before he was slammed to the ground the whip still around it ankle. Link was getting mad now though Sheik was only being defensive not wanting to attack. Link got up again and growled his blue eyes turning redder as he was losing control of his anger and the power inside him.

"Let's call a draw I do not wish to hurt you." Sheik spoke calmly

"Fine a draw." Link growled his blue eyes now completely red, as he was planning something.

Sheik nodded and raised his hand releasing the spell over him turning him to his true self. When the spell was gone Sheik had changed in to the lovely Queen Zelda. Link only looked to her before stepping closer slowly his body acting on its own. She would give link a smile before her eyes widened finding Link's blade was drove through her abdomen. Link was standing in front of her right arm stretched out holding the sword as he was crouched down slightly. His mind was screaming as he couldn't control his body and he didn't know why.

The malicious red eyes that Link had turn right to a shining sky blue in the blink of an eye as he was able to control his body once more. He pulled his sword back and dropped it before looking to Zelda. She looked back with horror; she saw the change in his eyes after it was too late. She was caught falling to the ground by Link as he was trying to sort out what happened and what he had done.

"Zelda, what…I …" Link felt like he was going to cry.

"Link, I will….be fine." Zelda smiled to him before she slowly fell limp in his arms as though she had died.

"No!NO! PLEASE MOM!" Link shook her lightly as he started to panic, he thought he killed her. He would soon feel like someone was stabbing him in the back trying to break his spine as the power of wisdom moved to his body. With a yell of pain Link collapsed back and passed out as the pain was too much to handle like last time.

**In Link's mind**

While in his unnatural slumber Link was in the depths of him mind losing control. He would be found in all white curled up in a fetal ball. A slight whimper would be heard as he was crying for he thought he killed Zelda. He would remain there as another one of him dressed in black and red with glowing red eyes walked near smirking as he spoke.

"You Killed her. You are pathetic. You killed your mother. How can you live with yourself?" The Link in red and black spoke out antagonizing him. "Let me help you, I can make it all better."

"No, I didn't. I didn't mean to." The white Link kept sobbing until he heard the offer. "I can't, but I am weak. Please help."

The red and black Link smirked as he was one step closer to locking the pure Link in to the depth of the mind and taking over. He put his hand out to the white Link offering him help. Taking the hand the power struggle slowly died out and Link finally woke up.

**The Temple of Wisdom**

Link got up slowly and looked around noticing Zelda was gone. There was no trace of her, not even a puddle of blood, except for on his shirt. He slowly got up and walked over the giant gem that the goddess Naryu started to appear in again. She would smile softly to him before looking to the edge of the island. Link looked over seeing a large black mass on the beach.

"Link I bestow the power of wisdom as well as the key to control it. There on the beach is a tunic that can with stand the elements of nature. Once you put it on it will change to fit you and the way you are. Be wise and remember with great power comes even greater responsibilities." Nayru sung out. "If you ever need help I am here as well as my sister at their temples."

"Whatever," Link hissed a bit before walking to the beach grabbing the tunic. He walked back over. "If this is great responsibility then I will be glad to get rid of it later" Link walked off quickly heading off the island back to main land to get on with the next temple figuring it was going to be some place hot. When he got to the bridge of land that connected the island to the main land he saw Bayard standing and waiting.

With a smile he walked over petting the horse before climbing on and taking off across the bridge to the main land. When he reached the main land the cloaked man was gone and didn't leave any clue to where he was going. He would growl and started to think before smirking and kicking Bayard's sides heading to his next location.


	7. Mid Journey Meeting

Mid Journey Meeting

Link rode as quick as he could on Bayard as he was heading for his next destination. Within a few hours a great stone wall and a large castle came to view. Hyrule castle was coming close as that was where link was heading. The darkness that was hidden so long in him was slowly taking over and needed help to find the last temple. Who better to ask other then the naive Princess Zelda?

At the castle a large ruckus was going on causing Princess Zelda to be pulled from her studies. Zelda, the queen, was rushed passed the door leaving a trail of blood in her wake. She had returned from the attack at Temple of wisdom. Princess Zelda tried to leave her room only to be stopped from the sight of blood that led to her mother's room. She rushed to the door pounding on it when she could not open it.

"MOTHER, MOTHER! What happened? MOTHER!" Princess Zelda was scared to the point of tears before an attendant walked out pushing her from the door and back to her room.

"Do not worry young highness, she will be fine. When she is able you can visit her but for now go back to your studies." The attendant smiled.

Princess Zelda nodded lightly and forced herself back to her room and to her desk to finish the chapter in the book she was on. When she finished that chapter she could not force herself to continue so she gave up and went down to the kitchen to steal a few apples before sneaking off to the stables.

The young princess smiled as no one could find her and she loved it. It was peaceful and quiet, away from everyone and everything, and a new white mane black horse? She walked over to the horse slowly and steadily so she didn't spook him. She lifted an apple from the few she took and lifted it up for the horse to take. A few second later she let out a rather nice little scream.

Link had rode Bayard right up to the castle in to the stables he had just removed his saddle and was putting it down when he heard someone enter. Being slightly on edge at the moment he looked up a bit and saw it was Princess Zelda. He smirked and pulled out a piece of twine and wrapped it around the tail of his arrow then pulled his bow waiting. When he saw her hand out with the apple, he fired his bow hitting the apple dead on causing Princess Zelda to scream really nicely. He pulled the apple back and took a bite before pulling it off the end of the arrow and giving it to Bayard.

"Hey Zelda!" he was very cheerful as he spoke.

"Y-y-you" She stopped over and pushed him as hard as she could "JERK!"

"WHOA!" He grabbed her wrist pulling her down with him as he stepped back and tripped over a stirrup. "Hey, pretty lady how about dinner before bed?"

"Why you…" The Princess pushed herself up as she landed on him in a very unpleasant way his belt right in front of her eye "OH DEAR GODDESS." She looked up to him bright red all he did was sit up and push her back so she was sitting on her feet.

"It's my fault. I pulled you down with me." He smirked to her before getting up and helping her up. "You wouldn't mind housing a lowly drifter and his best pal for the night would you?"

"Not at all Link please come, I will call a stable boy to tend to your horse." She smiled and took his hand pulling him to the castle and in to the kitchen. "It's almost dinner time you can eat with me for mother is stuck in bed for a bit."

"Really, you don't say? Um, Zelda could I get a room away from everyone? I have been sleeping outside so I wake to the slightest sound." Link looked to her "If there is none that's ok."

"Well my mother is in her room, and I in mine, the one two doors from mine in front of my mother's should be open." Princess Zelda smiled to him. "I will get that room ready for you then"

Link nodded in thanks as he fallowed Princess Zelda to the kitchen then to the study to talk. Link sat in a large green very comfortable chair as she sat across from him asking him questions about his new blue tunic and what he was up to. Unable to tell her the truth he said he was fallowing what his father did. Going to temples and exploring to learn what his father couldn't teach him. Luckily for him he wasn't really lying, and she hung on every word he spoke. He didn't like lying and he didn't all he did was withhold certain information as to what temple he was in.

Less then and hour later dinner was served to them. They both ate in silence though Link couldn't help but utter a slight "mmm" every now and then because he was used to eating what he found. After dinner Princess Zelda showed Link to her room to show him what she has been studying and try to answer the questions he asked, though they were very cute questions like "Is it hard?" or "How can you learn so much?" but one question caught her off guard.

"Hey Zelda, You ever been to the Goddess temples? I recently heard of them and was curious to where they could be." Link looked to her telling a half lie to her.

"Well those are forbidden to anyone that isn't royalty, or marked with the Triforce." Zelda bit her thumb nail slightly thinking about what her mother said. "But knowing about them isn't restricted…"

*Flashback*

"Zelda my beautiful daughter, we must speak."

"Ok mom."

"Hun, what I am going to tell you, will be a big shock but just remember I love and always have loved you very much."

"What is it mom? Is it about daddy?"

"Sort of, Zelda. My sweetie, you are not my child."

"WHAT? You're kidding right, ha-ha very funny mom."

"I am not joking, that man, Link, I was with on your birthday, he is your father, and Malon is your mother. We swapped you and Link so he could live and so Hyrule had an heir to the throne. Link knows already. My dear, you are still my daughter even if you can't forgive me or Link."

"Mom, I wish you could have told me when I was younger, and not when my studies were piling up. I don't know if I can forgive you I will have to talk to Link about it and see what he thought."

*End of Flashback*

"Zelda are you ok?" Link waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yea, sorry, let me get my book." She walked to her book shelf and pulled a book out "OK there are three temples, obviously. One is deep hidden in the forest and that's Farore, the next if far out on an island in the ocean, Nayru, and the last is in the belly of Death Mountain, Din" she hummed softly "The only way to get to that one would be to have like an Ultimate Red Tunic. It's so hot that the Red Tunic your father had wouldn't even help."

"Wow, I guess we learn something new every day." Link hummed and then chuckled "You're the best Zelda. So what do you do in the temples?"

"Well it says if you go in the temple and get to the main alter you get to talk to the goddesses and if you pass their tests you get there power and if you get them all you are supposed to be undefeatable and would be able to rule all the land. But if you are defeated by another who seeks the power before or after you finish they get all the powers." She hummed softly "It's said to be a legend cause no one can enter unless they are royalty, pure, or a selected holder of the Triforce like mom." She laughed a bit and closed her book

"Thank you Zelda." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You thought me something new today."

Zelda blushed and looked out the window before to the large clock on the wall. "Wow it's so late. I will show you to your room." She got up taking his hand walking Link to his guest room. "Be quiet my mom is across the hall." She moved to her toes and kissed his lips softly before quickly skipping down the hall to her room and shutting the door.

Link walked in to the room and walked to the bed pulling off his shirt, gloves, and boots before sliding his undergarments down so he his chest was bare before pulling his shirt back on. He walked out of his room across the hall and peeked in to the door.

"Queen Zelda? Are you awake?" Link whispered

"Yes, I am. Come in."

"Your highness I am so sorry I didn't even know I did that till after it happened." He walked in shutting the door and kneeling by her bed taking her hand. "Please forgive me."

"Link, what have you done? "She pulled her hand away from him quickly. "You broke Royal law and you are here asking me to forgive you?"

"I didn't know I would have to fight for another living person for the power. I just wanted to be stronger." He put his head down on the bed and started to shutter a bit like he was crying. "I am sorry; I didn't know… and if I knew it was you I would never have raised my sword to start with. And I am so sorry mother… please."

"Link…"Zelda looked to him and placed a hand on his head. "You must stop this now before you get hurt or worse hurt others with out knowing. Promise me you won't go to another temple. Promise you will stop this deadly adventure before it's too late. If you can do that and be honest then I will forgive you.

"Yes I promise I promise from the bottom of my heart." Link looked up to her with shining blue eyes tears streaming from them.

"Then I will forgive you" She smiled and patted his cheek. "I am tired, I need to sleep now." She smiled to him as he leaned over and kissed her cheek and left the room.

"Good night" He stepped out and shut the door. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes before opening them. The blue gone now only red in there place. "I don't promise to stop. I am not weak like him."

Link looked down the hall to Princess Zelda's room and smirked the red in his eyes sparkled. In his mind Link tried to fight his dark half, failing so horridly. It seemed like it was two link one in control the other tied and gagged trying to fight the one in control. He walked to the room and pushed to door open and walked in before shutting the door. He looked to Princess Zelda who spun quickly around wearing only the white undergarment for her dress. She quickly rushed the grab the robe of her bed but Link was a step ahead and much quickly pulling it from her reach tossing it to the side.

"Link what are you doing I am not decent!" Zelda cover herself with her arms

"Zelda tell me the truth. Do you want me, as much as I want you?" he stepped closer to her and put his arms out letting her come to him. "Please I want to know, if you do let's just skip all the damn formalities and go to what we both want."

"Link, I like you. I learned of you through weekly notes between my mother and your father. When I first met you I fell in love, if it's possible." She stepped forward a little hesitantly before leaning in to him grabbing the collar of his tunic.

"Hmm, I fell in love too." He wrapped one arm around her and the other lifted her chin as he kissed her with a passion he never knew he had (well the "innocent" side).

Link pulled Zelda to her bed with ease before he sat back and pulled her over him. She broke the kiss and pulled back. She moved off him before stepping back for a second. Link sat up and quickly pulled his tunic off then extending his hand to her.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you or do what you don't want." Link smiled to her softly

"Ok." She hummed softly walking back to him.

Link smiled and pulled her close placing a kiss right between her breasts softly before moving up slowly, to her chest then to her neck, chin, and lastly her lips. He stood slowly as he parted his lips enough to let his tongue run across hers ever so gently until her mouth parted and his tongue dove in exploring her mouth. He pushed his shorts off leaving him in only his undergarment. His undergarments were tight and did very little to hide his growing arousal for the young princess.

Link's hand moved, from around her to one raising her skirt slowly the other running up her stomach slowly to caress her breast the her undergarment. She let out a moan in to the kiss her tongue now playing with his. Link pulled back when he got her skirt up and then pulled it up over her head quickly. He smiled once she was nude in front of him besides a small pair of bloomer. He would play with them a bit before wrapping her arms around him and lifting her up and placing her on the bed.

Zelda let out a slight gasp when he moved her so easily that was soon followed by a soft groan when Link took her bare breast in to his mouth to suckle it. His hands moved one pulling at her bloomers to slide them down slowly the other playing with her hair. After a few minute of this torture Zelda pushed her bloomers off started to push at his undergarments. Link would only smirk as he moved and positioned himself between her legs.

Slowly he moved lower on her body until he was kissing her belly button. He then slid down a bit move running a finger across her slit causing her to jump slightly in surprise. He would smile before he would lightly trace his tongue across the slit then using his fingers to separate her lips and sliding his tongue in to her slowly. Zelda let out a cry as she felt her body go numb from the feeling. This feeling coursed through her body for about five or so minutes. She was so close to her release.

Link pulled back a bit before sliding his undergarments off and looking up to her. She looked to him and he used his index to call her over. Once she was on her knees and hands. She reached up and took his length in her hand and wrapped her mouth around the tip before pulling him in slowly and suckling softly as she did. Link watched her and smirked feeling a shiver run over his body from her lips and the soft touch. Link let her suckle him for about ten minutes before he pulled away from her and pushed her to her back.

Link pulled her legs up laying them over his thighs as he moved close and he slowly took his length in his hand and guiding it to her. He smiled down to her and slowly pushed in to her. He took a deep breath as he stopped and gave one quick and hard thrust in to her ripping through her virginity. He quickly covered her mouth with his before she could scream out and wake everyone in the castle up. He kissed her so deeply forcing his tongue to her mouth once again.

Soon Link pulled himself half from her before forcing himself back in to her slowly. He closed his eyes partially listening to her soft moans and pleas for more. He would oblige her request thrusting slightly faster. Over and over he would thrust in to her not showing signs of fatigue or at least not showing signs of wanting to slow. The sweat started to shine over his skin a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. He would roll so she was on him.

Taking the leaded Zelda started to rock her hips and pull off him then drops back on. This caused the bed to creek a bit. She rode him fast and hard causing him to let out a few grunts of pleasure as his hands ran over her body, playing with her breast or gripping her ass and helping her move on and off him.

After a few long moments Zelda threw her head back and slowly started to ache her back as she leaned back. Her body had tightened around Link as she found her release letting out a few loud moans of pleasure covered by her hand, almost unable to keep from screaming in pleasure. Link would buck his hips up in to her as he moved up so he was over her again and thrusting. He would let out a loud groan and a grunt as he his thrusts grew hard and quick until he let out a cry of his own release when she was going through her first.

He didn't stop thrusting until he felt her relax and lay down panting their bodies covered in a light sweat. Link smiled to her and laid on her before rolling to the side pulling from her as she would slowly follow putting her arm around him. She kissed his lips softly before closing her eyes for the long nights rest. Link remained awake until he was sure she was sleeping.

He would get up slowly and grab his clothes and pull his shorts on before going to his room and walking in. He would walk in to the bathroom to his room, wash, clean his blue tunic, and shorts before sliding on his white under garments and walking out before grabbing the black tunic he got from the goddess Nayru. He pulled the shirt on then he pulled the pants on. The tunic was cut almost like every other but the neck line wasn't as deep and made a sort of diamond shape at the top of his chest and the sleeves were much longer. There was an old silver and gold Hyrulian design going up the front. He tied his belt around it. His pants were black with the same gold and silver pattern and when he pulled his boots on the bottoms tucked in to the boot but was still loose on his legs for easy moving.

He liked it and even the hat Zelda made him fit. It was black and the brim was folded up and had a slight gray design. He would gather the rest of his things and slowly leaved the castle so he didn't wake any one. He was at the stables and smiled seeing Bayard snort softly at him. Quickly he saddled Bayard and got his ready before he climbed on and took off getting out of the castle grounds then out of the town and in to the field. It didn't take him long to get to Kakariko Village. Once in the hummed and found his way to a small house in the far corner. He walked over and opened the door while a large man looked over.

"Unless you're staying the night we are closed."

"Yes sir." Link walked over dropped a good portion of his rupees on the counter before pulling a key off the hook by the stairs. "Number 5, please don't disturb me." Link walked to the room and shut the door locking it before dropping on to the bed and falling asleep almost instantly. Tomorrow would be either a hard day or an easy day, but little did he know the temple was going to hold a few surprises for him.


	8. Test of Strength

Sleeping soundly Princess Zelda was quite unaware that Link had left her. She was asleep for about a good few hours or so before she woke to a noise coming from down the hall. She sat up and looked for Link before grabbing her robe and running down the hall to see what the commotion was. She ran quickly stopping hearing the noises coming from her mother's room before she pushed the door open walking in.

"Mother is something wrong?" Princess Zelda spoke softly.

"Run away, Zelda Quickly!" her mother yelled out to her.

Zelda was kneeling on the floor one arm around her stomach the other holding her from the floor. A large man dress in black leather armor with brown undergarments stood by the door. He looked down to Prince Zelda before his hand quickly shot out to grab her around the throat.

"Hello, Princess Zelda. Looks like I get two for one." The man laughed before looking to Zelda encasing her in a rose colored stone before looking to Princess Zelda.

"Who are you? Let me go, let my mother go!" Princess Zelda kicked and cried trying to break free.

"I, girl, am your worst nightmare. I am Ganondorf back from the dark realm." Ganondorf laughed before making the Rose stone and Zelda disappear. "And you will have to get dressed real nice, for our trip." He walked dragging her down the hall.

Ganondorf dragged her down the hall before walking in to her room, being the only room with an open door. He threw her to the bed and smirked. He walked to her wardrobe and started pulling things out before he pulled out a rather nice gown and threw it at her. Along with a few other things she needed.

"Dress my sweet and then we can leave. If you do as you are told you might live through what is going to happen." Ganondorf laughed and crossed his arms looking to her.

"I will not." Princess Zelda stood catching her dress. "I will destroy you before I listen to you!" she tossed the dress to the bed before throwing a ball of light at him.

"Tsk, tsk. I didn't want to use force." He side stepped and lunged at her grabbing her around the throat as he started to pull her robe off. "I will give you to the count of five to agree to change in to that dress, or I will do it myself and it will take me a long while to finish."

Princess Zelda looked up to him then grabbed his hand to stop him as she to cry. She looked to him them to the dress as her struggling stopped. He threw her to the bed and stepped back. He watched as she removed her robe exposing her nude body before she dressed in the gown he tossed to her. The dress was a long black gown with deep red top and a gold belt that held a deep red loincloth that had the Triforce symbol with the eagle.

"Good little girl. You are rather cute too." Ganondorf grabbed her face and ran his tongue across her cheek then to her mouth forcing her to kiss him. He pulled away and laughed before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her with him to the window. "If I wasn't pressed for time, I would have had some fun, but that can wait till when we come back." He would scoop her up and jump out the window floating a moment a bit before, gravity took full force, dropping to the ground.

"Let me go, now!" Princess Zelda called out before she was thrown over his shoulder as he walked away from the castle.

Ganondorf growled when she started to kick and punch again. He would throw her from him and encase her in a red rose crystal like her mother before it disappeared, going to where he wanted it. After a few moments he himself vanished in a black vapor only to reappear in Din's Temple. He stood with two rose crystals behind him and looking to the large shrine at the top of the temple. Now all he had to do was sit and wait for the young Link to arrive.

Link woke up in the room he rented for the night and yawned as he looked out the newly rising sun. He groaned softly and rolled over looking to the clock on the wall. It was around seven in the morning. Not bothering to fight for sleep he got up and got ready for his day. He would gather all his things up and walk out of the room down to the main floor and bar. Looking around he noticed this place was rather dark and dirty. He shook his head and tossed his key to the Barkeep before sitting down and looking around.

"What can I get you son?" the burly bar keep walked over after catching the key.

"Just breakfast, anything you got should be fine." Link shook his head trying to wake up.

The bar keep walked behind the door that was behind the counter and came back out a moment later going back to his cleaning. Link closed his eyes waiting quietly before he heard a hum from a woman. He looked up to see a woman dressed in a dress and apron with long reddish brown hair. She placed a plate in front of him before walking in to the kitchen. Link looked to his plate and saw he had some strips of meat, toast, eggs, and a large glass of milk. He would only eat a few bites before getting up and leaving as downed the milk and took the toast and left.

He walked out and stretched before looking for a person or someone to tell him how to get to Death Mountain gate. A spotted a few kids outside of a small school and they all pointed to the watch tower in the building telling him it go passed that. They all ran off heading in to the small school house building.

Link smiled and walked off heading to the large tower before walking passed and going up a large set of stairs. He looked around a second before spotting a very large cast-iron gate with a sleeping guard standing near it. Walking over, he poked the guard in the head trying to wake him.

"Hey buddy care to wake up and open the gate?" Link asked watching the guard yawn and fidget with his clothes.

"Who gives you permission?" the guard looked to Link with a sleepy gaze.

"I am Link Jr. Son the Link, The great hero?"

"Oh?" The guard eyed him a bit "Hmm well you do look like your father last time he was here he gave me a mask for my kid. Go on up but be careful of falling boulders and rolling Gorons."

Link nodded and watched the gate open before he ran through. It was needless to say a long boring walk that took a lot of energy because he had to dive out the way of a few falling boulders that caught him by surprise. When he finally reached the opening for the Goron den he just sat outside letting the cool breeze that passed by rush over him. He was slightly exhausted from his hike up the mountain. He laid back and pulled his hat off closing his eyes it was not even mid day and he felt like he needed to sleep again.

Link had fallen asleep and woke up to someone jabbing his shoulder. He would wake up slowly opening one eye to see a large Goron sitting next to him. Link jumped and twisted to his feet and looked for his hat that the Goron was wearing.

"Hi Link long time no see." The voice was raspy and somewhat deep voice

"Oh hello, Link can I have my hat back and where is your father?"

"He is in his room right now. Let's go" the Goron got up before grabbing link and running to the den.

Link was being pulled like a rag doll through the den down to the bottom before he was pulled to a long dark passage way. There sat a large Goron with black markings and white hair crowing his head. He looked over to Link and smiled.

"My dear boy, it has been such a long time." The Goron laughed waking over trying to give Link a hug.

"Yea long time!" Link ducked and dodged out of the way of the large Goron not wanting his back cracked today. "I came to ask you a few things Darunia if it's ok?"

"Yes sure ask me anything." Darunia sat down and relax glad to have company of an old friend's son.

"Well, I want to head to the temple in the volcano but I am not sure how to get there because it is so hot." Link started slowly

"OK I will get you a red gorgon tunic." Darunia waved his hand thinking nothing of it.

"I meant Din's Temple." Link looked to him waiting his reaction.

"Din's Temple? That is a forbidden place. I cannot help you."

"I didn't think you would." Link got up walking to Link, Darunia's son and takes his hat back putting it on. "So I decided to have a back up."

Link pulled his blade and the flesh covered shield. He held the sword the young Goron. Darunia watched Link standing quickly seeing that his son was in danger.

"Tell me what I need and I will spare your clan." Link barked out his eyes deep blood red. His dark side coming out for not getting what he wanted.

"Fine." Darunia walked over and pulled out a large box opening it up "This cape it ten times the Goron Tunic. It has been passed down over the year and was to go to the one person that would unite all the power for good. It's also said to be the best armor you could find"

Link nodded and walked over picking it up. He nodded lightly to Darunia. He swung the cape over his shoulders and tied the chain. Link smirked darkly before looking over to the young Goron.

"I will be off now. Please don't try and stop me I don't wish to hurt you." Links eyes were completely blood red. Darunia stepped back quickly, while Link took the secret passage to the inner volcano behind the statue in room.

Link walked in to the volcano hissing softly at the heat when he first entered. He walked over to the edge of the cliff looking down to the burning lava below. He looked around until he found a path down. The path was long and he swore slightly as it got hotter and hotter.

When Link reached the bottom, he looked up to see the large entrance to the temple. He had a bad feeling something was going to happen but he walked in anyways. Looking around slowly he look at pretty much anything expecting something to jump out, but nothing did.

He stopped in the main chamber of the temple as he looked up seeing an old elevator system was turned on. He found this very strange was someone here already and decided to check out the main Shrine at the top of the temple. Grabbing his boomeranged and his hook shot he would make his way up to the elevator as it came down slowly and waited for him to enter.

Link rode the elevator up to the top only to step back at what he saw. He saw the cloaked figure standing between two large red crystals each hold a Zelda. Link stepped off and pulled his sword out and moved close.

"I have been waiting for you young hero" the cloaked man laughed and turned removing the cloak showing his true looks.

"Who are you? What did you do to the queen and princess?" Link growled his eyes burning red.

"Well, she cast me to the dark world and she wouldn't cooperate." Ganondorf laughed "And I am your worst nightmare boy, I am what your father battled, I am the great King Ganondorf.

"I will kill you!" Link ran at Ganondorf and swung his sword missing

"My dear boy, why don't you summon the goddess first? You have to beat me to get my power anyways. And I need to kill you to get the two you have." Ganondorf laughed and tossed a stone slab to Link. "Summon her and I will let them go."

Link lifted the slab and slowly walked to the shrine and growled a bit. He read the word on the slab out loud calling Din to her temple. A large red crystal dropped down from the sky while a blinding red let as a tall woman with long red hair appeared in the crystal. She was dressed in a tight red one pieces as she large gold bangle on her wrist and ankles. Her eyes looked to Link and Ganondorf. She gave a bright smile.

"So who is fighting who for my power?" She smiled as she had a very fiery and playful sounding voice.

"I Link challenge Ganondorf for the power of Din he holds." Link spat out quickly

"Ok, ok boy don't get your knickers in a bunch. Jeez, you're so serious." She sighed as she fixed her hair back in to a tight pony. "OK Fight whoever wins, get my power. And little boy if you lose you will lose the powers my sisters gave you to him, I suggest you don't lose." She winked as the large red crystal flew up out of the way.

Link growled at Ganondorf as he smiled pulling out a large black steel blade. Link ran forward and swung down as Ganondorf turned his sword and went up blocking Link. They were locked in to a silent battle of the wills. They didn't blink or move as they seemed to be having a fight in their head. After about ten minutes they jumped apart. Link growled and wiped the sweat from his brow. They weren't doing much work but the heat in the temple alone was so hard to deal with.

Ganondorf smirked and pulled the crystal with Queen Zelda over to him before letting the crystal collapse. Zelda fell to the floor coughing for air before Ganondorf grabbed her by the hair pulling her head back and placed his blade by her neck.

"Give up and I will let you die honorably." Ganondorf chuckles "Now drop your sword."

"Let her Go!" Link growled as he was getting ready to attack again.

"Drop your sword!" Ganondorf barked out

"I drop my sword you kill her I don't you kill her. Unless you a bluffing." Link growled pulling his sword back in to a tight grip. "I heard all about you. You wouldn't do anything unless you gained something. You would gain nothing!"

"Smart boy you have my little Zelda." He pulled her up to her feet and let her go.

Zelda got up and tried to move as quickly as she could, wincing in pain from the wound she got in the other temple. She let out a cry of pain as stopped and looked down slowly. Link's eyes widened as he saw a black blade pieced though through her chest. She slowly fell forward as Ganondorf stood behind her, his black blade dripping with fresh blood.

"Oops I guess my hand slipped." Ganondorf laughed out.

Link dropped his blade quickly stepped forward and lifted his mother up moving her to the side slowly. She looked to him and gave him a faint smile before she released her last breath. Grabbing his blade, slowly standing Link spun his blade now tight in his hand before walking to Ganondorf. Ganondorf smiled seeing this was going to get fun now. Link launched himself forward and spun his blade in one hand he his eyes blood red. He swung at Ganondorf with such ease that Ganondorf barely could keep up.

"She was mine! She was MY MOTHER.!" Link just seemed to be getting faster and faster.

Ganondorf growled defending himself against the enraged Link attacking him. He knew he wasn't going to win if he tried to attack now he had to wait for Link to grow tired if he ever did.

****Link's mind****

The Link dawned in red and black was glowing with power as he had full control over Link's body. The one dawned in white was encased in a white crystal as he lost all control and was not imprisoned to never be released. The darkness Link had in him now controlled everything.

****outside****

Link and Ganondorf charged each other quickly and slashed a few times. Ganondorf and Link were both growing tired from the intense battle but neither showed signs of giving in. The crystal that held Princess Zelda shattered and she fell to the ground before looking around wondering where she was. She looked up and saw Link fighting Ganondorf and saw them both where weakening before she let out a shriek as she saw the final swing.

Link and Ganondorf ran at each other and Link trusted his blade at Ganondorf as he trusted his blade at Link. The remained motionless in front of Zelda. The crystal holding Din slowly moved down from the sky. Din Appeared and looked at the two only to close her eyes. She then opened them looking to the young Princess Zelda. The battle was over and they both knew who won.


	9. Last Power Crushed Heart last Journey

Last Power, Crushed Heart and Her Last Journey

Link and Ganon stood not moving as the stood with a tight grip to their blades. They glared at each other, speechless, waiting for the other to break down, and fall. Hardly noticeable Link's leg twitched showing signs of weakening before he started to slightly hunch over coughing up blood.

Ganon laughed as he pulled back and stood up. He looked to Link watching him fall to the ground holding his wound. Ganon raised his blade up to finish off Link though stopped? Letting his blade go it fell back to the ground.

"Damn you." Ganon fell back to the ground clutching his chest by his heart. "I guess I am defeated once again."

Link smirked and turned his gaze to Zelda and looked down. His mother was killed right in front of him and he couldn't stop it. Link slowly stood up and looked up seeing Princess Zelda walk over to him. She looked to his eyes shaking her head.

"Are you ok?" She spoke softly.

"I will be fine." Link looked down to her, his eyes fire engine red.

Princess Zelda looked to Zelda and walked over to her. She placed a hand on her mother's before she started to cry. Link looked to din as she smiled back to him. She rubbed her hands together and opened her arms to him, a flow of energy left the crystal and wrapped around Link before forcing itself in to him through the open wound. Link fell to the ground once more.

The pain surged through his body as all his wounds healed and replenished his energy. He smiled his eyes becoming a deeper red as he stood. He reached out with one hand and clenched his fist as though he grabbed an invisible sword.

When his hand closed a long black and red blade started to form. The hilt was black and flesh looking. The guard looked like a Dragons head and the blade came out its mouth. The blade was black steel that had slight swirls of blood red.

Princess Zelda looked to Link surprised by the way he was acting. She walked over to him slowly and reached up placing her hand on his shoulder wondering what he was going to do. He turned his head and looked to her hand and smiled softly as his eyes softened.

"Let's go home." Link puts the new sword on his back and walks over to Zelda and lifts her up quietly.

"Link… I am sorry" Princess Zelda spoke softly.

Link did not respond to what she said. He headed to the temple entrance and left quietly before heading up and through the secret entrance to the volcano from Darunia's room. The sounds cause Darunia to turn his gaze to see what was coming.

Darunia stopped and stepped back dropping his head. He sighed thinking that's why he needed the cape. What he didn't know was that Link didn't know that Zelda, or Princess Zelda was taken. Link looked to Darunia before leaving the room and heading out of the Goron cave and down the mountain slowly to Kakariko village.

Link escorted Princess Zelda down the mountain side to the village while carrying Zelda. When they reached the village the guard at the gate jumped back before running to find help. Link carried Zelda's body down the steps to the ground and gently laid her down.

"I will go find a person with a cart." Link got up and left quietly leaving Princess Zelda to look over her mother's body

After about 20 minutes or so later, Link came back with a large man pulling a horse cart. Link walked to the village gate and whistled loudly before Bayard came running up. Guiding Bayard over to the cart, he and the man tied Bayard to the cart.

Princess Zelda looked to her mother before watching Link and the man. A few other large men walked over carrying a bale of hay. They put the hay in the back before pulling it apart to make a bed in the back. Link walked over to Zelda and lifted her up before walking to the carriage and stepped up slowly before laying Zelda in the back in the hay.

Link walked over the Princess Zelda and lifted her to her feet before helping her up to the carriage seat in the front. He hopped up and looked to everyone that helped them. He sighed softly and glared at the road in front of him, before snapping the reigns in his hands.

"We will head to the castle so she can be prepared for her travel." Princess Zelda started to cry.

"It's Ok; I will be with you to help." Link looked to her quietly as they started to head out of the village.

"Thank you Link. I know mother would like you to come with us." Princess Zelda closed her eyes to keep from crying.

Link rubbed her shoulder a bit he was in pain to but nothing as bad as her. The journey from the village to the castle was a quick one. When they reached Hyrule everyone in town was home as the sun was setting. Stores were closing and people rushed home quickly. None noticed Princess Zelda because her head was buried in to Links shoulder crying with the cape wrapped around her to keep her warm. The only thing they saw was a carriage going up to the castle to possible make deliveries.

They hurried to the castle and were greeted by a few servants that were worried when Ganondorf got in to the castle and kidnapped them. They Ran to find Zelda in the back. They pulled her from the back gently and rushed her in to the castle to get her washed and ready for the morning for her long journey through the kingdom.

Princess Zelda walked to her room quietly and changed in to a night gown. Link fallowed her and walked into her room after she changed, and sat down at her desk. He looked down and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry Zelda, I was right there and I couldn't stop it." Link spoke softly

"It is not your fault Link." Zelda spoke trying not to cry as she sat down on her bed

"It is, neither her nor you would've been abducted if I didn't hurt her trying to kill this guy." His words were smooth and cool like he didn't care.

"What? What do you mean you hurt her?" She spun and looked to him.

"I went to the Temple of wisdom, before visiting you. To get the Triforce of wisdom I had to fight its guardian. And I did, I fought a guy named Sheik. He turned in to her just before I ran my sword through her." Link looked down. "So I control the power of wisdom and as you saw strength. I also got courage."

"Your broke royal Law and used me to get the location of the last temple. Get out of here and get away from me!" Zelda pointed to the door.

"No" Link stood up. "I will not leave." He walked over to her quickly and grabbed her wrist. A dark smirk moved across his lips. "I want what is mine. I want the kingdom and I want you." He pulled her close his eyes burning red as they pierced in to her soul.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She pulled before letting out a blast of magic at him.

"Bitch" he stumbled back the black tunic he received from the goddess protected him. He quickly moved his hand and back handed her across the face. "You will listen to me. Zelda" He pushed her to the bed.

"Get away from me!" She pushed at him till a knock on the door caused him to growl and back away.

"You win for now." He got up and left the room.

The servant walked in and looked to Zelda before biting her lower lip. Zelda got up and walked to the door shutting it once the servant walked in. Zelda growled a bit as she sat back on her bed. Link ripped her heart out and crushed it. He had changed and defiantly not for the good and she knew it all too well now.

Link walked out of the castle. He unhooked Bayard from the cart and hopped on to his back before taking off. He rode out of the castle grounds and out of the town and in to the field. He took off for his grandfather's farm to spend the night so he wasn't out in the field. He walked in before getting a bear hug from his grandfather and a bed to sleep in, which he did almost as soon as his grandfather let him be.

Zelda took a deep breath before moving to her desk pulling out a piece of parchment and wrote out a few orders for the guards and such. She was going to make sure Link didn't come back to the castle or try to take the kingdom. He may have been the blood heir, and she may be even a little greedy but she saw something in him. He had turned in to a monster, and she could now see it.

_By order of Princess Zelda_

_The Hero of time's son Link is no longer welcome in the city Hyrule or in the castle. If he is seen remove him immediately, by force if necessary. Guards are to be stationed by every door facing both ways and by the gates. This will state of emergency will remain until the problem is fixed. No one is to take Link on by him or herself._

_Your royal Highness_

_Princess Zelda_

Zelda handed the note to the servant and sighed softly making sure the woman showed it to all of the guards and servants before the night was through.

This was the first time she had to write and official note to tell everyone not to allow a close friend, the man she loved, to come close to her, the castle, or even the town itself. This was going to be a hard time for her. The day after she had to fallow her mother through the lands before she had to watch her be buried and that would be the first day she would have to run the kingdom by herself.

She walked to her bed and tried to sleep though she was unable to because of everything that happened. As much as she tried she couldn't and when she did she woke almost right up. Soon when she did fall asleep she didn't wake up and got a bit of sleep till she was woke up by a morning servant to help her get ready for the day.

She dressed in a black grown and had her hair pulled up and make up put on before she walked down to the dining room to get a quick bite to eat. Once done she walked outside where guards, personal servants and leaders of the other tribes like the Zora King and his daughter Ruto, Darunia and his son Link, Nabooru and a long time friend Impa. Even Saria and Mido made it to the castle without problems, their fairies buzzing around quickly.

The gathering started in a prayer before they started to walk which were guards then servants fallowed by Queen Zelda in a beautifully decorated glass coffin. Guards fallowed the coffin then Princess Zelda and two more guards. Then Darunia and his son with two Goron guards behind them, the Zora king and Ruto fallowed by two Zora guards then Nabooru with two Gerudo Guards and lastly Impa with Saria and Mido by two more Hyrule guards.

They walked to Kakariko village and went through the town then left with a more people gathering them before heading to the Goron Cave then out a secret pass to the lost woods. Through the lost wood through Kokiri Village then out to the field and through the land to the Zora domain then to then to Gerudo Keep, before they headed back Hyrule castle.

The parade of forty soon grew to a line of over three hundred Gorons, Gerudo, Zora, Kokiri and Hyrulians. They reached the memorial garden and a deep hole was laid between two other graves. The Hero of Time's grave was on the left and Zelda's husband was on the right.

Two large men walked to Zelda and lifted the glass coffin placing it in a beautifully carved wooden coffin before they lowered it in to the ground. The guards stood to salute, while ever one else bowed there head praying. Princess Zelda walked over slowly and prayed for her mother before speaking a spell to send her mother's soul off to join her father's and Link's. She dropped to her knees when she finished. She was now alone in the kingdom.

Link stood in a large tree watching his mother's services. He couldn't figure it out but he didn't even feel sad, though he thought he should. He sighed and shook his head. He punched the tree he was in trying to control his temper.

"Being the true crown prince I will get my kingdom back and she will be mine as my queen no matter what." Link hissed out her eyes turning the deepest red they had shined. He was fully engulfed in his own anger and hatred never to come back.


	10. The Beginning of the End

The beginning of the end

Link watched the services before jumping from the tree and heading out to the field where Bayard relaxed and was drinking spring water. Link hummed a bit planning his big move and when it should take place. He had a general idea what he wanted to do but he wasn't sure how to do it.

Link climbed on to Bayard and took off to Lon Lon Ranch. He planned about what to do for about a week never leaving his room, unless he needed to eat or anything important. After about a week, he prepared his armor and clothes for the next night. His plans of raiding the castle were coming to action that night.

Zelda spent the week in her room just looking out the window sigh in grief from the loose of her mother, and her banning Link from coming. The week dragged by and she was unable to get any work done because she was so distracted. She didn't have much of a will to do anything at the moments.

Soon the fateful night that Link planed for came. Zelda dressed for the night and slowly climbed in to bed for the long night's rest. What poor Zelda didn't know, she wasn't going to be sleeping this night.

Link rod Bayard to the Hyrule gates which were shut tight for the night. He looked up seeing two guards standing on the towers looking down drawing their bows. They aimed ever so skillfully at Link and fired to scare him off or wound him. Just as the arrows were to him two Keese few down taking the hits before falling to the ground. Link smirked, when the men turned to look at each other and both were attacked by Stalfos.

"This could get interesting now. I wonder." He spoke to himself with much humor to his voice.

Link closed his eyes letting his arms dangle by his sides a moment before slowly moving them up like he was lifting something. When he did Stalfos, Redead, and Stalchildren rose from the ground. Link finished with a dark smiled upon his face before pointing to the gate.

"Rip the gate down, Kill the guards, and burn the house out I want no one in the town when we are done. Princess Zelda is mine." Link ordered with a holler getting grunts and screeches in return.

Bayard reared back and let out a screeched before landing and stomping his feet. The creatures big and small charged the gate with such furiously no one had time to stop them or prevent them from ripping the gate down. Bayard reared back once more before running full speed across the gate and in to the town he pulled his sword and ran through the town knocking away anyone who dared stop him.

The horse's hooves thundered across the cobble robes before hitting the dirt path to the castle. The castle gates were pried open by Stalfos trying to get in. Link laughed as he ran past the guards fighting for their life against all the evil creatures that rose from the ground. When he reached the main entrance and slid from Bayard's back and walked over before throwing the doors open with all his might.

"If you wish to live run now, if you don't your life is as good as gone!" Link voice echoed through the halls.

Servants ran in horror to their room gathering their belonging trying to get out before they were attacked. Link watched as they all ran to get away. Link laughed before snapping his fingers as he creatures he summon started to attack them without mercy.

Link laughed as he sat in the front hall on Bayard before sliding off and heading to the stairs. He pulled his sword once again and walked up each step slowly listening to the scream that filled castle. He was on his way to claim his prize which was in her room, or so he thought.

Zelda woke, hearing the screaming and she dressed quickly in simple clothes before going to her wardrobe and pulling a blade from the back of it. She sighed softly and tied it to her waist before running from her room to see what the matter was. She knew what the problem was but she really didn't want to believe it.

She ran to the grand stair case in the main hall looking down seeing Link walking up slowly holding his blade. Zelda frowned and hissed slightly before pulling her small rapier. She stood her ground watching him ready to defend her home and her land for her people.

"Leave now Link. I will not hold back." Zelda watched him taking a deep breath as the fear she felt ran through her body

"Why don't you stand down, Zelda. I don't want to hurt you." Link raised his blade he stood four steps down but his blade was almost right at her neck.

Zelda raised her right hand to her left should before swinging it at him throw a blast of fire at him. She stepped back watching him fall down a few steps but staying on his feet. Link looked up to her smiled sadistically.

"Now I won't be so nice." He ran up the stairs swinging his blade down at her while she brought hers up to block his.

"Link I don't want to fight you." Zelda pushed him away a bit before backing away herself.

"If you stood down, you wouldn't have to." Link swung once more at her.

Zelda jumped back and raised her blade again watching it snap at the hilt. She looked to him before waving her hand and spinning throwing shards of ice at him. Link only growled as he got closer. He stood about a foot or to in front of her, before he stepped forward and back handed her across the face making her stumble to the floor her back to him as she started to stand up.

"Zelda, join me now!" Link barked at her as he walked to her side kneeling. "Do so and I will never hurt you, and I will give you more then you could ever dream for."

"You are mad Link; I will never join you for anything!" Zelda spat out as she looked to him. "Not now that you have be come a monster! You stole the powers of the goddesses! You're corrupted!"

"So be it." Link stood and stepped back before quickly stepping forward, bringing his foot to her stomach and launching her down the stairs. "The castle and the land of Hyrule are now mine. The way it should be."

Zelda let out a cry as she was hit and was thrown down the stairs. She hit them about a third of the way down and tumbled down them, she laid motionless at the bottom. She had blood coming from her mouth and a gash on her forehead over her right eye.

Link looked around before walking down the stairs and whistled. All the Stalfos, Stalchildren and every other creature he summoned sat at the bottom of the stairs looking up. Link smiled again and walked down the stair before looking to Zelda and lifting her up and throwing her over Bayard's back and walking out side fallowed by the monsters.

Once outside and at the front gate he turned looking to the castle and raised his hands and swung them down as the castle started to shake until it fell apart crumbling to the ground. Link only laughed making the ground open and swallow the debris in to a large river or molten rock below. The river flowed around a large patch of land making a moat around where his new castle would be. He walked to the edge where the river of lava was and then looked to the empty land.

He reached down to the river and brought his hand up before doing the same with is other hand as the lava started to splash up. The molten rock soon splashed on the empty land before swirling about and forming a castle.

The stone was black and it was rather tall. Though one could say it looked like a castle from old horror movie. The towers seemed to reach up for ever before stopping. A bridge so formed over the gap between the land the castle sat on and the land Link stood on. He smiled walking across the bridge to his new home. Bayard fallowed still holding Zelda over his back.

Link stopped at the door and pulled Zelda from Bayard and walked in to the castle. Everything in the castle was dark and very chilling to look at. Link nodded to a job well down before he walked up the grand steps up to the floors above. He pushed open a door walking in and walking to a bed that was formed from the ground.

He laid Zelda on the bed and brushed the hair from her face before leaning down and licking the blood that dripped from her forehead. He smiled and wrapped the wound with clean gauze before leaving the room and locking the door. His plans where going perfectly. Now he had to show the people of the land who ruled them now.

He walked down a few steps to another room which he claimed as his. It was a light room for the castle to have. The walls were stone and dark but the floor had a rug that held the Triforce symbol and the bed was a medium wood color with green covers. The desk that Link has taken a seat at was a nice oak with little design. He wrote out quickly a few copies of a decree before handing them to some Stalfos and Iron Knuckles and smiled.

"You will bring those to all the area's and place them for everyone to see. You will police the town for all those who do not see to my will. Go quick. And make sure they see you put it up. I want them to fear me!" Link barked out before turning and heading to another area to see a few other creatures that worked for him now. "Stalchildren, Wolfos, Lizardfos. Go the goddess temples and bring the goddesses here, I have a special place for all of them."

Link left the room as all the creature did to do their tasks. Link walked to a large room that held three large alters each had its own place for a large jewel. He smiled as he was going to make it so no one could steal his power from him. Link laughed slightly before going to his room once more. He stripped down and laid on his bed only in his white stocking pants that where keeping him warm at the moment.

Slowly Link drifted off to sleep. It was a nice peaceful sleep until his mind started to dream. He started to toss and turn in his sleep unable to stop the dream from happening.

****Dream****

Link was hunched over holding his chest at the top of his castle looking to himself. He was dressed in green, and he was glowing with an aura of great warm. Behind himself was Zelda who was beaten and hurt. She was held in the arms of an older woman who looked just like her but dressed more royally.

"You can't be you're not him! And she is not her." Link stood up again and growled

"We are who we are. And you are no longer you." The other link pulled the master sword from its sheath and swung at Link.

Link stumbled back almost falling off. He growled before letting out a scream as a link dressed in a white raise from himself and walked over to the two Zelda's and the Link in green. The link in white knelt and lifted Zelda up and smiled as she opened her eyes smiling back. He would slowly lean down and kiss her gently.

Link watched this before letting out a roar of anger and pain as he stood up. He stepped back and fell from the castle roof. He looked up seeing the four faces looking down to him. He felt warmth running down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned back diving head first in the river of molten rock below.

****End dream****

Link woke sweating and looking around quickly to see where he was. He looked around and shook his head before getting up and walking to his bathroom and looking to the mirror before using the basin of water to wash his face a bit. He looked in the mirror again his eyes they were red with tints of blue around the edge.

"I will not lose control now." Link shook his head before backing away and leaving his room he looked around before walking to the three alters, after he threw his boots and shorts on so he was only shirtless.

The three goddess gems had arrived and the goddesses all looked out and to him before to each other. Din bit her lip as did Farore when they looked to Nayru.

"Young Link, do you know what you have done?" Nayru spoke out softly

"Yes and I don't care." Link spat at her.

"Please Link release our powers back to us before it is too late and your soul is lost for good." Din spoke softly and worried

"My soul is fine! You three will be good or I will find a way to rip each of you from those crystals and take you all, every which way possible." Link barked the blue tinge to his eyes fading quickly. Leaving the room quickly to find what he could do to keep control of his body from the other side could take over and undo what he has done.

Link walked up the step till he reached Zelda's room. She lay on the bed peacefully. He was glad she was not dead, just a little shaken up. He walked over to her and smiled as he reached down and started to remove her dress. He was going to let himself have some fun even if she didn't want it.

He removed the top of her dress leaving her in only the under shirt before he slide the dress down her legs pulling everything off with it so she was nude from the waist down. He reached up and slowly removed her undershirt and smiled seeing her completely nude in front of him.

He sat on the bed before reaching over grabbing her shoulder shaking her lightly to wake her up. He wanted to hear her scream from the start to the finish. Zelda opened her eyes and looked to him. She didn't register who he was at first because of the pain in her head. She jumped and tried to move away only to fail when he grabbed her hips pulling her back.

"You are mine!" Link smiled and chuckled darkly before grabbing her arms and crossing them over her head holding them there.

"Let me go!" Zelda fought to get her arms free before trying to kick at him.

"Let's get rid of this defying behavior of yours." Link smiled moving over her pinning her legs down before using his free hand to open his shorts and push them down until he was fully out of his pants. "When I am done with you, you will be begging to be by my side and begging to have me plowing in to you every night before bed."

Zelda looked to him taking a deep breath as a fear far beyond anything else she felt took hold of her. She shook lightly before closing her eyes and looking away. She wanted nothing to do with him. Tears started to shed from her eyes as she couldn't control it.

Link licked the tears from her cheek before he moved himself so he was aligned with her entrance before he pushed right in to her none stop. Zelda let out a cry of pain as he did before fighting to get her arms free. She was strong but he was stronger. Link smiled as he watched her face contort with the pain before he started to buck in to her quickly.

He quickly grabbed his belt and wrapped it around her arms so her hands were touching her elbows above her head. Now with two free hands he grabbed her hips lifting them a bit before pounding in to her deeper and faster.

She scream and squirmed trying to get away before she found her leg locked under his arms so she couldn't kick back against him or fight him off any more. She cried and screamed wanting help. Her scream went on deaf ears or so she thought they did.

Link let out a howl of pleasure as he released in to her, deep within her. He did not care if it hurt her now or in the future. He was satisfied that her screaming and body gave him the pleasure and the full control of his body once more. Waiting a bit he pulled out and smiled.

"You will break down and give in to me, even if it takes months or years." Link got up, pulling the belt from her arms, and left going back to his room.

Zelda rolled to her side curling in to a ball crying out from pain and defilement. She cringed hearing his words and cried harder as he left. She was not scared for her life though she knew he wouldn't take it. She laid in tear alone and cold shivering in pain and fear. She was along in the room, just her and the shadows.

A tall man dress in navy blue with a white tapped hand and bandaged head came walking from the shadows. His red eyes looking down to Zelda before he moved the hair from his face. He walked over pretty much soundless compare to Zelda's cries. He lifted a blanket from the foot of the bed and laid it over her making her scream in surprised and moving away from his scared.

"Do not fear me, I will not harm you." The man spoke softly before sitting on the bed reaching out to her.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked looking to his hands.

"My name is Sheik; I am here to help you just like I did for your mother, and her mother and her mother going very far back" He moved close wrapping his arms around her as he pulled the blanket to cover her more. "Come I can help you get out of here if you trust me."

"I don't even know you." Zelda shook her head "and how can you have helped them? They are all passed on and I never saw you."

"Don't worry about that, worry about you. I will leave for now and I will be back in seven nights at midnight if I can. Make up your mind if you wish to come." Sheik stood up and bowed to her. "If you chose sooner just use this and I will come without a second to pass." Sheik handed her a navy blue/purple ocarina with the royal family symbol on it. He smiled and walked to the shadow disappearing.

Zelda got up and walked over. He was gone. She hummed and shivered a bit not sure what do to. She couldn't trust Link but the new man she was not sure about. She would look around before walking back to the bed and shaking before lying on the floor to sleep even if it was till Link woke her and attacked again.

Her mind raced with thoughts and she didn't know what to do so for now she would just sit and wait to see what would happen next. Until then she would stay calm and try to find way to make time pass until the next time she met this Sheik man. Now was defiantly the beginning of the end for the world as she knew it.


	11. The true end of darkness

The True End of Darkness

Only Three nights have passed and Zelda was on the edge of breaking down. Link had found a new way to torture her in to submitting to him. He would tie her arms behind her and force her to watch as he personally tortured her people who didn't agree with him. She watched as men, women, and even children were brutally beaten. Though not once did she ever give in to him. For her people sake she couldn't give in.

She sat on her bed and looked to the ocarina in her hands. Should she play it or wait for the seventh night. Could she last or would she break down before. She didn't know and she was going through a hard time. Then she heard a little voice in her head 'You can't give up, you must keep going to defeat him. Call for help while you still can, and still have the will to do so.'

Zelda smiled and opened her window before pulling the ocarina up to her lips. She took a deep breath and started to play. She closed her eyes and started to play the song her mother showed her long ago. She played to the best of her abilities before she pulled the ocarina from her lips and dropped to her knees. She looked about and no one was there but she heard a bit of foot step walking up the steps to her room.

She got up and looked out her window again before she would climb on to the sill before trying to find a place to go. The door swung open in her room as Link walked in. He looked around for her before seeing her in the window. His eyes widened as he darted to her leaping over the bed to grab her. She closed her eyes and jump as hard as she could to grab a nearby ledge. She would make it or die trying that's all she knew.

Link reached the window and tried to grab her to keep her from falling though he couldn't reach her in any way. Zelda let out a cry as she missed the ledge she jumped at by a few Centimeters. She felt her body go in to shock as everything around her slowed down. She closed her eyes and opened them up in a slow blink as Sheik had appeared and took hold of her wrist as he held on to the ledge. His eyes lit up in a smile down to her.

"Told you I would come." He spoke out before looking up to her window as Link stood in it cursing.

"Thank you Sheik, We need to escape!" Zelda cried out before latching both hands to his arm

Sheik nodded and flexed his arm a bit before he pulled Zelda up, tossing her in to the air before catching her around the waist. He smiled and pulled them up a bit on the ledge before looking to her. Zelda grabbed the ledge and climbed up with his help before he just sprang up with little effort.

He looked around before thinking a bit before looking to Zelda. He knelt down with his back to her. He motioned with his head for her to piggy back. He sighed as the only way to go was up at the moment. When she climbed on he stood and stepped back a bit before launching them from the ledge to a higher one above her window.

"We need to find the alter room he made. He is holding the goddess there, and we need to free them." Zelda called out to him

"Ok we get them out then we can get down to the dungeon to free the prisoners but getting them out will be hard because of the Redeads walking about and the Stalfos not to mention Link." Sheik looked back to her.

"When we get there I will get Link to chase me you just get them out. The people make up the wonderful Kingdome of Hyrule not me." Zelda spoke softly.

Sheik looked back and smiled before running along a roof to an open window before climbing in. Zelda slid from his back and looked around before running to the door. Sheik fallowed quickly before they looked out and walked down the hall checking different rooms trying to find the Alter room. They found stairs and walked down quickly before looking around a bit more.

Sheik stopped her before peeking around a corner as he Saw Link fully dressed, in his black tunic with the blade, and shield from the goddesses, walk out of a room and shutting the door before locking it. He walked away down the hall and turned down another corridor. Sheik looked back and ran to the door that was locked and knelt down. He looked through the key hole before looking back and nodding. He sighed and started to pick the lock carefully.

The door popped open and Zelda smiled before running in looking to the three crystals covered in heavy chains. The three goddesses looked to Zelda and they all seemed to have a spark of life jump in to them. Zelda ran to one and moved her hand over the chains making them explode and fall off. Sheik ran and pulled the chains a bit and forcing them down off the crystal.

"Thank you, young Zelda" Din and Farore Chirped out their crystals started to spin and vanish. Nayru was left.

Zelda ran over and held her hand to the chain making it explode off. Nayru smiled to Zelda. "He is not lost you can still save the good inside of him. It's not too late." Nayru then disappeared herself.

Zelda sighed and looked to Sheik before she saw him shut the door. He walked over to her and smiled before grabbing her arm and headed to the window until the door slammed open and almost off the hinges. Zelda let out a scream before looking back to the door seeing Link in a fit of rage walk in.

"Stop right there, you two." Link Growled and pulled his blade ready to kill Sheik and Zelda

"Sheik Go help the people in the Dungeon Escape I will, keep Link distracted" Zelda whispered to Sheik who only nodded and spun diving out the window disappearing.

Link smirked to Zelda and shook his head as she walked closer to him. Zelda put her hand up sending bolts of fire at him over and over. Link slapped them away only getting burned once or twice by them. He didn't do anything but continue to walk closer to her. Zelda soon started to back away before closed her eyes and sent a burst of light at him causing him to fly back in to the wall. She then ran out the door taking out anything that would try to stop her from escaping at the moment.

Sheik had appeared in the dungeon and looked about seeing all the beaten and tortured people. He sighed softly and fell to his knee. He held his stomach tightly and growled before looking round. He threw bombs at the lock breaking the doors open. He slowly got up and groaned a bit as everyone ran out to gather about him.

"Fallow me; men circle the women and children. Kids gather in the middle." He ordered softly before heading to the door.

He walked out and killed a few Stalfos that guarded the door before heading up the stairs quickly. Every one fallowed quickly behind. Stalchildren attacked as did a few Keese but nothing big like a Stalfos or Redeads. He figured they were busy trying to catch Zelda. It didn't take long and he got them all outside to where it was safer. Sheik fell to his knees and holding his chest a bit.

"Not now, Goddesses give me a bit more time, Zelda help me make it to save her." He prayed a bit as everyone surrounded him before helping him back up.

He nodded to everyone before he took off for the castle once more as he need to find Zelda which didn't take long because her screaming helped him find her. He ran in to the castle and up the many steps. He never remembered having to move so fast in his life before. He found himself on a roof top with Zelda standing in front of him with Link between them.

Link looked back and smiled to him before turning. Link darted at Sheik forcing him to jump to the side out of the way. Sheik dropped to one knee and growled a bit watching Link. Link turned and walked to Sheik. Sheik stood slowly stepping back slowly before he fell back not knowing the roof ended right behind him. He grabbed the edge quickly and growled as he was losing strength quickly.

Zelda threw a blast of lightly at Link sending him flying back once more before she ran to help Sheik back on to the roof. She reached down and grabbed his arm to help pull him up. He could barely hold on to the ledge to hold himself up and her pulling him only helped him hang on a bit more.

"Zelda its ok, let me go, I won't die." Sheik smiled up to her a bit.

"I need your help though, I can't do this alone!" Zelda pulled harder.

"LOOK OUT!" Sheik screamed as Link was standing behind her.

Link had got up and raised his blade up ready to strike it down through Zelda's neck. Sheik pulled up and threw himself in to Zelda but went through her like a ghost to Link. His fingers slammed in to Link's throat with such force it almost collapsed his wind pipe. Sheik stood tall his eyes narrowed and he was full of energy. Zelda was no longer where she was kneeling she had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Link coughed out trying to catch his breath.

"She went where you can't hurt her anymore." Sheik snapped out before pulling a few quills from his side bag. "Like her mother she and I are now one."

****Sheik's mind****

"Where am I?" Zelda looked about being rather scared.

"You're in me Zelda." Sheik walked out of the shadows and looked to her smiling. "Just like when you are in control I lay resting in you. I was with your mother and her mother and her mother before."

"How and Why?" Sheik smirked "Not really sure how any more. I was a guardian of you great relative, Zelda, and at the time the race I was part of didn't like the royal family. I they tried to burn me alive." He pulled the cowel that covered his face down showing the bottom of his face had nasty burn scars. "I was found and I was alive so your relative treated me an in return protected the royal family. Then a witch cast a spell to harm her, I stopped her at the cost of my life. The goddess granted me a wish. I vowed to protect my family. And I have ever sence." Sheik smiled putting the mask back up "Now stay back here and let me deal with him for now."

****Roof top****

Sheik and Link her in a draw holding off each other's weapons. Sheik smirked and brought his knee up to Link stomach causing link to keel over in pain. Sheik jumped back quickly. To get some distance between him and Link. Link slowly got back up and growled looking to Sheik.

"Give her back to me now!" Link growled

"So you can hurt her, I don't think so." Sheik barked back at Link. "This is not you, and we both know it. You're hurting yourself being like this and you destroyed poor Zelda's heart."

Link roared and ran at Sheik his blade slicing the roof top before Link planted his foot and pulled his sword up from the ground up at Sheik with such force there was an explosion of dust when the blade came out for the roof. Because of the speed and force Sheik had to flip back to get away with minimal damage. Luckily it was only a small slice across his leg.

Sheik ran from his spot on the roof before jumping up and trying to kick Link across the face trying to force him back and to get him to give up. Link fortunately blocked before bringing up his one boot to slam it in to Sheik's stomach sending him tumbling back. Sheik growled as he sat up a bit he was about to get up when Link ran though his shoulder with his blade.

Sheik let out a blood curdling scream of pain as he reached to pull the blade from his shoulder. Link slammed his foot to Sheik's stomach before pulling his blade back. Sheik growled and looked up to Link.

"Die!" was all Link said as he brought his blade up high to stab his through the chest.

"Not today!" Sheik rolled forward in to Link when link slammed his sword down he missed sheik's chest but went through the back of his thigh. "DAMN IT!"

Link pulled his blade back and jumped back a bit and growled. He spun his blade in his hand before licking his dry lips. Sheik closed his eyes shaking his head before a white light surrounded Sheik and Zelda appeared in his place. She looked up to Link and narrowed her eyes. She forced herself up holding her arm close to her and limping on one leg.

"Link, stop this." She looked to him like she was going to cry.

"Make me Zelda" He smirked and flicked the sword in his hand slicing her across the side of the stomach. "You are too weak to and you know that!"

"I am not afraid of you." She looked to him the tears in her eyes as she placed her hands to his chest letting blast of light slam in to him. "Link, come back to me! I loved you"

Link let out a scream of pain as he was thrown back. He dropped his blade and slide across the roof top before rolling over his head so he lay on his stomach. He laid there his eyes open and both were a deep purple.

****Link's mind****

The Link in white woke from his slumber and was royally pissed. He walk to the Link in black grabbing him and punching him across the face before kicking him in the stomach not bothering to give him a chance to escape.

"Get out of my head, out of my body; I will not let you destroy my world anymore!" Link in white spoke before he started to glow white. He growled before giving the Link in red a serious upper cut sending him flying back to the floor.

"You can't stop me or get rid of me." The link in red laughed while the Link in white walked over a blade forming in his hand. "You can't NOO!"

Link dressed in white stood over the Link dressed in black. He looked down and narrowed his eyes. Before bringing a sword up over his head and slamming it down in to the Link in black under him.

"I should have never given in to the promises you told me." The Link in white pulled the blade back and stabbed the other again. "I cannot fix what you have done, but I can keep you from using me again. Link walked off and placed a hands out taking control of him once more now with the pure power he had with in him.

The link in red struggled to get back up once he did he moved to the Link in white stabbing him in the side. The Link in white roared out in pain before trying to push the other off. He knew what he had to do now even if it meant he had to do something he didn't want to do. Link didn't know if he could keep control over himself, and if he could he didn't know how long.

****Roof top****

Link closed his eyes tightly as he started to get back up. Zelda stood a good distance again watching him stand. She started to limp over tears falling from her eyes as she was ready to attack once more if she needed to but she stopped abruptly seeing a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking to her.

Link looked around before looking to Zelda; his eyes were full of sorrow. He stepped away from her every time she stepped closer. He looked down feeling like he betrayed the world.

"I am sorry Zelda, but I don't know how long I will stay in control. Please stay back" He stumbled back and grabbed his head tightly. "Or I will kill you!"

Link looked to Zelda and he smiled a bit sadistically before his closed his eyes tightly. He stood up straight. He stepped back before opening his eyes looking to Zelda as she fell to the ground one leg. She was crying for him and he knew it. He smiled and looked back over his shoulder.

He looked back to her and he saw his father standing a bit in front of Zelda holding his blade and shield to protect her, then he saw Queen Zelda standing to her other side holding her up.

"That is why you are still alive. You're real father's courage, and your mother's wisdom." He smiled to her before pulling his hat off letting his long blond hair fall and sway in the light breeze. "Thank you Zelda, I fell in love with you"

When he finished he looked back and took another step back before falling backwards off the roof top. It was a clear shot from where he fell down to the molten river below. Zelda crawled over to the edge as fast as she could and looked over to Link.

"LINK!" she cried out before watching him fall.

Tears slipped from his eyes as he fell looking back to her. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back feeling the warmth grow on his face as he got closer and closer. With a soft splash barely noticed he was gone, the molten river claimed his life and that of the dark presence within him. Zelda closed her eyes unable to look as she was left alone in the world.

The three goddesses appeared in the sky looking to Zelda they looked to each other before they dropped to stand by her. They all helped her up.

"Princess Zelda, you fought bravely and won the battle. We thank you and apologize for what our powers have done?" The three spoke in unison. As they lifted Zelda to the sky and they used their magic to restore the land back to the way it was. "Zelda do you wish for the powers yourself or do you wish for the order to be restored to the way it was?"

"I don't want any power, Restore the balance please." Zelda spoke clutching Link's hat tightly in her hands.

The goddess nodded and flew down settling Zelda down in the field by her mother's and The hero of time's grave before they flew up and shooting across the sky restoring the balance to the land so it was like it was before their power was placed in the hands of one being.

The land was restored and people celebrated that the land was put back to the way it was. The people imprisoned rushed home to their loved ones while Zelda was left alone with the spirit Sheik within her. Soon one by one the people that worked in the castle came back and life went back to the way it was like Link never existed. Though Zelda would always remember and would never let him go forgotten. His hat and his love rested on a single hook on her wall.

This is the lost story of Hyrule. Because The Hero of Time and Queen Zelda switched children, and because the child Zelda birthed tried to destroy the land she knew as home. Never once was the story every written down in the history books. It only existed in the story the goddesses told the people of the land of Hyrule, and only a few were fortunate enough to hear the story and how easy it was to be tainted by power and the darkness one can find in their hearts. Everyone has darkness, but only those strong enough can keep it away.


	12. Alternate True end of Darkness

The True End of Darkness Alt. Ending

_A/n so not to confuse any one this happens right after Link wakes up from the battle in his mind, before he jumped off the castle roof top. This is my alternate ending I hope you all like it. It was hard to choose between this one and the true one that I posted_

****Roof top****

Link closed his eyes tightly as he started to get back up. Zelda stood a good distance again watching him stand. She started to limp over tears falling from her eyes as she was ready to attack once more if she needed to but she stopped abruptly seeing a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking to her.

Link looked around before looking to Zelda; his eyes were full of sorrow. He stepped away from her every time she stepped closer. He looked down feeling like he betrayed the world.

"I am sorry Zelda, but I don't know how long I will stay in control. Please stay back" He stumbled back and grabbed his head tightly. "Or I will kill you!"

Link looked to Zelda and he smiled a bit sadistically before his closed his eyes tightly. He stood up straight. He stepped back before opening his eyes looking to Zelda as she fell to the ground one leg. She was crying for him and he knew it. He smiled and looked back over his shoulder.

He looked back to her and he saw his father standing a bit in front of Zelda holding his blade and shield to protect her, then he saw Queen Zelda standing to her other side her hand up.

"That is why you are still alive. You're real father's courage, and your mother's wisdom." He smiled to her before pulling his hat off letting his long blond hair fall and sway in the light breeze. "Thank you Zelda, I fell in love with you"

When he finished he looked back and took another step back before falling backwards off the roof top. It was a clear shot from where he fell down to the molten river below. Zelda crawled over to the edge as fast as she could and looked over to Link.

"LINK!" she cried out before watching him fall.

Tears slipped from his eyes as he fell looking back to her. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back feeling the warmth grow on his face as he got closer and closer. With a soft splash barely noticed he was gone, the molten river claimed his life and that of the dark presence within him.

Link shot awake looking around not sure what happened. He swore he fell head first in to the molten river below his castle. He looked around the dimly lit room that he was in, unable to figure out where he was. He slowly started to slide his legs from the covers of the bed he was in so he could get up. He lifted himself to his legs shaking lightly. He took a single step and fell to the ground before cursing slightly to himself. He looked around the room before he heard foot sets growing close.

The door open and the blinding light from the living world outside the room poured in. A figure stood in the door and gasped softly before quickly moving to a table placing something down and running back to the door. The figures voice was familiar but he wasn't sure how or why it was.

"Someone I need Help in here quickly!" The person ran from the door to Link and gently pushed and rolled him to his back before lifting his head to rest on their lap.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Link spoke hoarsely; his throat felt like it was on fire.

"Hush Link, don't talk. Help will be here soon to get you in to bed." The voice was soft and very soothing and was a young woman's.

With in seconds of him being told to hush, three large servants were in the room and lifting him up like a rag doll and laying him back in the bed. When they got him in bed and sitting up, two left quickly. The third walked quickly around the room opening the curtain a bit to let some day light in before starting a fire to warm the room. Link watched the servants once he could see, he then looked over to the woman who sat on his bed looking to him. It was Princess Zelda.

The room he was in was rather large. The floor was covered in a think green carpet. The furniture in the room was all a dark wood and the blankets on the bed were a dark green with white sheets. Link's eyes continued to adjust to the brighter room before leaning his head back again the high head board. He looked up and smirked seeing the bed was a canopy bed.

"How are you feeling link?" Zelda spoke softly

"I don't know. My head hurts, my throat hurts, my arm." Link spoke softly.

"Well here drink this." Zelda handed him a glass of Milk, "You have been asleep for a little more than a week."

"What?" Link was confused as he took the glass and downed it quickly.

"We found you out on the path all muddy. You were burning with a high fever, we tried to wake you many times but you never did. So we just sat and waited for you to wake on your own." Zelda smiled to him before laying the tray down on his lap. "Here eat it will get rid of your head ache and I will check your arm."

Link looked down to the tray and smiled before he started to eat quickly his stomach was so empty it hurt now. He held his arm out to her as she felt it and then wrapped it a bit to keep him from moving it to much. Once he finished, he leaned back and smiled before looking to her again. He closed his eyes and dropped his head a bit.

"I had the worst dream ever." Link spoke softly

"Please tell me, might help you feel better" Zelda chirped lightly

Link smiled and started to tell her his dream only to get a few giggles from her. After he explained the story she laughed a bit again before she told him what was actually going on when he was sleeping. Link smiled as he relaxed feeling better about what actually happen. He had been sick in bed unconscious to the world since when he first started to go on his adventure. He smiled a bit and sat forward slowly and took Zelda's face in to his hand gently before leaning in placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Zelda looked to him surprised before closing her eyes and placing one hand on his shoulder and the other held her up on the bed. Link's hand slide from her face to the back on her head, his other hand lay on her hand that was on the bed.

Queen Zelda peeked in on them before shaking her head and walking down the hall then outside down the stair then out to the front yard to the grave of the Hero of Time. She smiled and looked up to the sky as Link slowly appeared sitting on his grave leaning back on his head stone.

"Now this is a good ending, don't you agree Zelda" Link spoke in a whisper.

"Very much so, Link." Zelda looked up to the sky and smiled a bit. "Just the way it should have ended."

_Thank you to everyone who has red this story. I am glad you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review your opinions and do not be afraid to PM me story requests. ^_^. Please read my other stories I have available and come back to rind Binding hearts when I start post it up. Its a Zelda x Sheik fic that I am sure many of you will enjoy._


End file.
